Crossing The Mirror
by SteelAngelEternal
Summary: Takusa Murigami is your ordianary, typical 14 year old Japanese school girl. She's popular, and has the greatest best friend in the world!... Funny thing is... Her bestfriend... Thinks She's a Guy... And when they grew up as brothers, and best-friends. She gets kinda paranoid... , this story is about how love can blossom when and by someone you least expect it (: My first story (:
1. I'm just the girl he isn't looking for

_Y'no, acting like a boy isn't so bad._

_Growing up without a mom…_

_Also growing up with a__** brother…**_

_Ugh, you think you have a good life._

_It's just…_

_When your __**best friend**__ also happens to be a boy,_

_And he's the guy __**every **__girl wants to date,_

_And __**you**__ have a enormous crush on him…._

_Then you start to get paranoid…._

_And when you act like such a girly-girl…_

_Then you'd really get paranoid…_

**Crossing th****e Mirror**

_**7:45am. Tokyo, Japan, is where our story begins…**_

**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep…..**

Ugh, please shut up alarm…

Fourteen year old Takusa Murigami awoke to a loud ringing from her alarm clock….

"SHHHHH! YOU"LL WAKE UP THE MONSTER!" Takusa twitched when she heard the snide comment from her older brother. From the amount of foot banging, her brothers best friend was with him as well. She grew more and more angry by the second.

"…."

"SHHHH!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!" She then took the pillow she was laying on just a few seconds ago from behind her and threw it directly at the door. But inevitably, the two high school boy's shut the door just in time for the pillow to hit the door.

"Ugh, well, it's the start of my second year of Junior High, and I don't want to keep _**him **_waiting now do I?"

She giggled and looked above her bed to a headboard filled with notes, pictures and books. The only place that was clean was a picture of her and a boy…. It was in a pretty frame. The navy eyed girl got up and stretched. She trotted to her window, opened it and took in the fresh spring air of a new school year.

"Ah! It's so nice out today! This is gonna be a great first day!" Squealed the girl in excitement. She then walked over to her closet, unbuttoning her silky night shirt and took out her school uniform. A Blazer, tie, and slacks. She put on the uniform and cleared her throat. The mirror parallel to her closet caught her eye and she chuckled.

"Well hey there good lookin'!" she winked at her self and pointed. Her voice had gone from an innocent high pitched girl, to a rough and raspy deep guys voice! Takusa was doing her morning routine. In this family, all of the Murigami girls are raised as boys until they turn the age of fifteen. The Murigami girls in the past family were miraculous warriors in fighting and swordsmanship back when the family tree started. And the girls need to learn how to be manly, this is, yes, a bizarre reason, but it is normal in every way to her. She often thinks if there are other girls who do the same. But as always, she just goes along with it like there was nothing weird or strange about her life. She was used to it and thought nothing wrong of the situation. Takusa has light brown, reddish hair, cut to about her shoulders in a somewhat girlie/boyish style, so it could be worn either way. She was lean and muscular, but still very tiny and feminine. Her eyes as said, are a beautiful dark blue, almost black. They hold many secrets, and only few have seen the real eyes of the pure girl. One of them being her annoying, immature older brother. But the story will introduce him soon enough.

"Good Morning~!" The brown-haired girl jumped to the floor from the fifth to last stair, and landed on the floor without a problem. Takusa whipped around the corner of the wall and appeared into the kitchen, where her brother and his friends sat. Both young men were sitting on the marble kitchen island drinking what seemed to be coffee. A staple for high school boys.

"More like, almost time to eat my whole entire house, morning."

"KUKAI!"

Takusa balled her fists up as hard as she could and her face became red and puffy. Takusa's older brother loved nothing more than picking on her, every single move. Takusa walked over to her usual spot on the island, and out of nowhere, a plate full of pancakes appeared before her.

"Wow! Daddy! You are the best cook ever!" Takusa inspected the delicious golden circles intensely. She saw the freshly cut strawberries, the warm honey maple syrup. And she couldn't stand it any longer.

" I think you exagerate to much sweetie,"

"How can I dad these are amaaaazing!" Takusa squealed as she shoved a mouthful of the warm buttery goodness into her mouth.

" Well I'm glad you like them."

Kotarou Murigami is the current head of the Murigami family. He is the father of Kukai and Takusa and an amazing one at the slightest. His temperament is always so calm and soothing; it seems as if he never gets anxious, angry or upset! He always has a smile on his face, and he should get an award for being the most womanly man in the world. He cooks, cleans, sews, and does everything in between perfectly. Takusa adores her father.

Takusa finished the cakes in a matter of a few short minutes. She gulped down a decent sized amount of orange juice before getting up, and sprinting to the front door.

"Where are you headed off to so fast now Monster?" Kukia sneered. His friend, Kai, rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"I gotta go meet _him_ halfway today! I promised we'd walk together! I Can't be late this time!" Takusa slipped on her shoes, a nice pair of Sperry's, and began to open the door.

"Okay honey! Have a great first day! I love you!" Kotarou yelled to his daughter.

"I love you to daddy!" And before Kukai could say anything smart, Takusa was out the door.

Takusa's smile grew bigger and bigger by the second. Sprinting her way to meet her best friend was something she loved doing more than anything. As she turned the corner, her gaze fell apon whom she was running to; Tamaru Fujisaki. He turned around and noticed her running towards him, and grinned a huge grin. He waved like a little kid, and met Takusa halfway.

"Hey man! You kept me waiting long enough! What happened to 8:30?" Tamaru said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Tama! I woke up late and Kukai-"

"It's always your brother isn't it?" Tamaru laughed and patted Takusa on the head.

"Well, it's our first day as second years, let's try not to be late this year, alright _Takuto_?" Tamaru started to trot off in the schools direction. _Takuto _stood there as he watched his best friend trot away.

"Yeah. _Takuto _wouldn't dream of that Tamaru…" Takusa said as she began running after her friend.

Takuto Murigami and Tamaru Fujisaki are Sawamura Junior Highs' hottest boys, wanted by all girls on campus; underclassmen as well as upperclassmen. Takuto Murigami is the identity she assumes while being raised as a boy. Takuto is the top boy to get; he knows how to treat girls, (Cause he is one…) Is always a good student, gets good grades, is awesome at sports, practically everything! And Takuto's best friend is right next to him. Tamaru Fujisaki is Takuto's best friend, and is the same in everyway. He is a tall muscular boy with Blonde hair and piercing crystal blue eyes that almost appeared gray. Always courteous and polite with certain girls, he was a gentleman praised by people all the time. The two boys were raised together since birth. Raised as brothers and naturally best friends. Her father and his father work in the same company and are the company's two main bosses, and they were friends forever as well. But Tamaru grew up only knowing Takuto, he does not at all know anything about the identity of Takusa Murigami. Not even Tamaru's father knows.

"AAAAAAHHH! It's Takuto and Tamaru!"

"OOOHHH! LOOK OVER HERE!"

"WE LOVE YOU!" Girls in all classes sprinted to catch up with the two heart throbs of the school. All girls were screaming for the boy they loved the most, the two may even have more fans than any celebrity!

"_We're of to a good start aren't we buddy…." _Takuto Murigami looked over to his best friend with that kind of look on his face that is pleading for help that cannot be helped. He was sprinting, clutching his school bag with all he had, while running from the insane mob of girls following them close behind.

" _Ha-ha, you got that right bud…"_ The pair was trying to get to class 2-A in time for there first day of classes, but that didn't seem possible….

"Well, ladies, it's been fun "walking" with you all the way down to our class, but unfortunately we gotta… GO!"

Stepping into the classroom shutting the door fast the two boys fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Ha-ha! Nice one Tak!" Tamaru said to Takuto laughing and giving high fives.

"Yup, it's what I do! Lets get to our seats before you no who walks in…"

"Yep, she'll make my day happy…SYCH!" The boys laughed in unison at the sarcasm Tamaru spits out about a girl in there class.

" Great! I'm in the same class as you two again! This year is gonna suck!"

"He- hey Konoha, what's going on!" Tamaru said as if he was just scared by a ghost.

"Who in the world gave you two imbeciles the permission to call me Konoha?!"

"Well. It is your name?" Tamaru smarted back, still posed on the ground.

"Your such a pest! And trust me, I don't like seeing your face either, so could you two move and let me get to my seat? I have a life too y'no!"

"Ha, yeahhh Konoha." the two got up and watched as the fourteen year old Konoha Hayase walks past with a sly smile on her face, and if Takusa saw right, the girl was blushing, beyond red! But, the only two guys in class were her and…

"OH-NO! TAMARU! Could it be-?!"

Tamaru's face was a little red… Konoha Hayase is the prettiest girl in school, and every guy likes her. She was born into the Hayase family department stores, so she is rich out of her mind. She is set for life. She has long blonde hair, and its straight. Throw in crystal clear blue eyes and boy, do you have a catch! The boys, still sitting on the floor then hear (Again) WHOOSH. The class door slides open to reveal a man around twenty-five. It was Mr. Souma, the cool, young, hot blooded teacher all the female teachers think is a catch.

"Take your seats now you two, just because you are cool, doesn't mean you are, one, cooler than me, and two, to good for my class, got it?"

"Ha-ha yeah teach!" The boys said and got up from the floor and went to the seats by the back window. The cool boys get the coolest seats.


	2. Some first day of school

"Welcome to class 2-A. I am Mr. Souma and I will be your homeroom teacher this year class. I hope we all have a great and productive year together. Now I would like to announce this years class Office winners…"

The class got louder and louder as the young teacher walked to his desk and grabbed 2 envelopes.

"First off! Class 2-A Vice-President…. Congratulations to Mr. Fujisaki! He won by a land slide!"

"AWWWW YEAHHH!" Tamaru stood up in a flash in the back of the class and stood in such a pose, you would think he was a statue of a deceased warrior claiming victory over a neighboring country.

"Yeah! Great job bro!" Takuto stood up with his best friend and gave him a very forceful strong high five of congratulations! The girls in the class of 35 people all were cheering and going goo-goo eyed over the new Vice Principle. And Tamaru was eating it all up for as long as he could.

"Boys… I know we are all as thrilled as you…. But we still have the _President _to announce as well, so if you please-"

"OH RIGHT!"

"Sorry Sir, we were so happy." The two boys stuttered as they sat down laughing.

"Now then, the winner of Class President of the whole 2nd year body…. None other than Miss Konoha Hayase, congrats my dear!"

Konoha stood up and bowed traditionally as the applause rang throughout the classroom.

"Thank you all; I promise I will do my best to represent all of our class!"

"_And making us look like dictators…"_ Tamaru mumbled forcefully, and got a crowd of laughter because of it.

Konoha twitched and her face got red with anger.

"…. SHUT AAAAAPPPPPPPPP!" She screamed. The room then was covered with a blanket of silence…

"As I was saying. I will do my best and TRY not to be a dictator…" she glared behind her without turning around at the blonde haired boy in the back seat of the class covering his mouth, trying not to burst out in laughter again. Takuto grinned and clapped and started applause for the girl again. She turned around and glared, but Takuto returned the glare with a smile and a thumbs up. She jolted around and sat back in her seat blushing.

"Alright class, let's give our president the honor of saying our school pledge; Miss Hayase?"

"Yes! Rise!"

The class all at once stood up and said the school pledge in unison with each other. After the pledge, class finally began.

"_I hope this is gonna be the best year yet for us!"_

Takusa thought to herself. Little did she know it was going to be a very topsy turvy year for her and this class…

_**Bing-bong, bing-bong…**_

The school bell ringed for the final time that day and the happy students started to go home.

"AW MAN! Second years man! We are so awesome! Y'no Tak?"

"Ha-ha yeah!" The boys got there school bags and went to there club rooms. The clubs, Takuto for track, Tamaru for soccer. The boys, as you now, are the best, so they are naturally the best on there teams, and also, the almost captains. The captains this year are both third-years, so darn for the boys, but they are still the best.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! TAKU-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!"

"GO TAMA!" Girls of all ages from school were screaming for the guys they adored so much. The other average guys are simply ignored. Takuto is coming around the last turn of the four-hundred meters in track, leading by a long shot.

" THIS ONES FOR YOU TAMA!" Takuto screamed at Tamaru from the track to the field, which is walking distance.

"Yeah Boy!" He laughed as he supported his friend.

"TIME! NEW RECORD FOR MURIGAMI! 58.56 Seconds!" The coach yelled to the entire team, making it seem like he was saying,

"You douche bags should do a heck of a lot better…". On the other hand, Tamaru is maneuvering through the whole team to get the goal that will end practice. The captain is out today, so he's naturally in charge.

"C'mon, you guys hafta do way better than this if you want to win against Ogadabashi J.H! I'm one guy!"

"Don't let him get-! Hyaka! Why aren't you in place defen-" Thwack! The goalie didn't even see the goal that was just made on him by Tamaru… the goalie fell to his knees in disbelief that he couldn't stop the goal.

"_He is so amazing… This is one of the obvious reasons why im so mad about you…"_ Takusa thought to herself.

" And that's how ya do it boys, practice is over…"

"Yes sir!" The soccer team jogged a slow jog back to the team room. Tamaru turned around to see his best friend come running to complement him.

"Yo bro! That was awesome!"

" Not as freaking awesome as you getting the new school record for the four-hundred! I'm a pansy compared to your ass!" The friends laughed in unison to Tamaru's joke. "Well dude, I gotta go give my slouch of a team a pep talk, meet me at the gate in fifteen minutes, 'kay?"

"…"

Takusa, is dazed by her best friend, she doesn't even hear him say what he said. "Tak? Tak? TAK!"

"Wha-what?! Huhn?" She snapped out of her daze and responded.

"Yeah! OH, yeah! Cool, fifteen minutes! Yup, I'll be there bro!"

"Ha-ha okay brah!" Tamaru turned around and started to run towards the main building of the school.

" When can I tell you, when can you meet the real me?" Takusa said her normal voice, but she wasn't happy, not at all. She felt a tear go down her cheek, and said,

"I want to tell you, but, I can't…" She stood in place for a few minutes, sobbing about her situation. Then, jogged back to the locker room to change, and to meet her friend at the gates.

"Tak, you've been acting very weird lately, something up? I'm here for ya buddy…" Tamaru said as the two were walking down a long path to their neighborhoods.

"No! Nothing! Everything's fine!" Takusa put her hand behind her head, (Like any typical guy would do in Japan…) and said that in a timid voice.

"Okay dude, well, I have something to talk about with you…"

"_**Huh? Please don't be about what I think it is!" **_

Takusa's face tightened to the fact it might be about a girl, or worse… Konoha Hayase… "Uhh, Yeah! Sure! Hit me with what ya got!"

"Whooo, okay…. Don't freak but…"

"_**Please don't let it be about a girl! Please!" **_

She thought to herself.

"I might quit the soccer team and join the track team to be with you! Isn't that awesome?!"

"oh, OHMIGOD! YESSS!" She yelled to the fact it wasn't about a girl…

"Whoa, dude, I never thought you'd be this happy about it, chill out! Ha-ha!" The boys laughed.

"Nah, dude, don't quit for my sake, you're the team's best player, don't quit!"

"But y'no man," He clasped both of his hands together and put them behind his head. "There's just something telling me to do this cause I want to get closer to you…" "…WHAAAAT?!" She screamed, almost letting her girl voice come out. "Nonononononno! That's not what I meant! I mean…" The boys stopped walking and the mood got serious… Besides that, the scenery was right for a romance scene, the sun setting a bright yellow, being in a path filled with flowering trees. Everything was perfect and Takusa's heart started to race.

" It's just, you're my best friend, I don't want us to ever become separated cause, we're like…bro's…."

" _**Tama… I like you, I love you… Why do you have to make my heart race every time you talk to me…"**_

She thought to herself.

"Yeah dude… I feel the same way… We've been together since we were in diapers, so we are like bro's I get that, but…" She stopped talking… " I really want you to go after your dream…"

Tamaru looked at Takuto with such an expression, Takusa had never even seen this part of Tamaru, ever!

" You said that you wanted to go to the Olympics, and be the best of the best, you said, you wanted to do that, with me at your side. Am I wrong?" Takuto said.

"Nah, a real man never forgets the promises he makes," Tamaru turned and faced Takuto. "And I would NEVER forget the promises I make with you Taku…"

"Then It's settled! You are staying on the soccer team and becoming the best of the best!" Takuto said,

"Yeah! A man among men!" The boy's then raised their arms and did their handshake. They each took there right arm and put it against the other, making an "x" like formation. The boys said in unison,

"It's a promise!" Takuto also wanted to add to something that meant a lot to him.

"Can we make another promise Tama?" Takuto said laughing somewhat.

"Anything bud!" Tamaru said smiling a full smile.

"…. Let's not keep any secrets between us… okay?" Tamaru looked at his best friends expression with full heart. He agreed with it all the way.

"Of course buddy! Haven't we been doing that from the start?! that's a given!" Tamaru said tackling his friend in a bear hug.

"Ahhh! Alright! ALRIGHT you got me! Haha!" The two boys joked around. When Tamaru checked his wrist watch, it read 7:46. He bro hugged his best friend and they said their goodbyes. He trotted off into the sun waving, while Takuto began to walk down his street…

"Ugh! I'm bushed!" Takusa said as she plopped on her bed with a thunk!

"That was such an expression, I have never seen one like that…" She replayed that moment in her mind.

"UGHGHGGHG! Tamaru, why do you have to make me love you this much!"

She then threw her covers over her head and went to sleep…..

_**Ha-ha Ha- ha Ha- ha Ha- ha! Tama, I love you sooo much, you love me too right?**_

_**You know it babe, now, do you want to talk or do this?**_

_**Oh Tamaru…**_


	3. A Red Faced Mornin! Here comes Mayu!

"SWEET MERCIFUL HEAVENS!"

Takusa had a dream about Tamaru and Konoha. They were walking down a street filled with beautiful flowers, and it was sunny and pretty. Takusa was sitting on a bench watching the day go by, then those two popped into the scene. Konoha said that to Tamaru, and he said what he said. They were hand and hand, and then….. _**"OOOOOhhhhh! I don't wanna even think about that!" **_Tamaru spun Konoha around and they leaned in and, well, the dream ended before they spit swapped.

"_**Ugh, grr, how I hate her…" **_Takusa thought.

" Hey twerp, its time to- OH! Taku! You're as red as an apple!"

Her brother said as he greeted Takusa to this morning. He ran up to her and put his hand to her head. Her brothers name is Kukai Murigami. He is seventeen and quite the catch in high school. His tall muscular figure, dark brown eyes, and gorgeous brownish red hair makes him every girls dream guy. A Jr. in school, captain of his track team, and very cool. He knows he picks on his little sister, but whenever she is in a bad or sad mood, he cheers her up, he loves his little sis.

"Taku, why didn't you tell me earlier you were sick! You came home yesterday just like this too! You need to stay home from school today, I'll stay home with you too…"

"Bro! You don't need to do that for me! You need to go to school and learn!"

"Hey, practice is cancelled and all my A.P classes have a video to watch, so its cool sis!"

"Kukai…. I LOVE YOU!" Takusa threw her arms around Kukai and had tears in her eyes because she was so happy that her brother would go out of his way to stay with her…

"OH MY GOSH, TAMARU! Ku-nii-Chan, what about Tamaru? He'll be worried about me today!"

"Don't worry, I'll give him a call, I'll ask him to come visit you today, that okay sis?"

"Uh-huh!" She smiled and layed back down. Her brother than kissed her forehead and told her to sleep. She smiled and grabbed her huge rabbit plush, snuggled up to it and fell asleep until late that afternoon.

As Takusa laid in her bed that same afternoon, the horrible memory that had been the dream from this morning keep rewinding and playing over and over in her head. "_Shoot… Since she hates me, and I didn't go to school, she will probably make a strong move… Tamaru, you would never do that to me right? And im not saying the boy me, the real me…." _She thought.

"Whoa! Why would he even know about me being a girl? Ha-ha! That's crazy! There's no way!"

She got up from out of bed and walked toward the door in her pink bunny short cut nightgown and she heard Kukai's voice…

"_Yeah, totally, si- I mean lil bro is up in his room being a dork that he is…" _

"_Haha, wow, brotherly love…" _She heard her brothers voice and,

"OMIGOSH, TAMARU! Oh my god, Im in a freaking girl dress, and in my girl room!"

Every time Tamaru had come over, he went to her boy room, but since she was sick, she slept in her girl room, in girl pajamas, in her pink bedspread, with the room girlier than anything in the world.

"Oh, DAMN!" She quickly changed out of her bunny p.j's and into a t-shirt with long sleeping pants, and ran to the boy room right down the hall. Her brother spoke loud on purpose to warn her, and he knew what she would do. Her brother isn't bad as she thought. She hustled to the room and opened the door like a freight train. She practically leaped into the futon and acted like he was writing in a school book when Tamaru and Kukai walked in the door.

"Hey bro! Heard you got sicky, so I had to come make sure you weren't dying…" Tamaru said very sarcastically…

"Yeah, thanks for your worry and sympathy…" The two friends and brother laughed.

"Well dudes, im off to a seminar at my school, y'no high school and all…"

"But I thought you said you could miss it!"

"I can, but I think you two need to talk about things, am I right?" Kukai winked at the two.

"What?!"

" Ha-Ha- haaa, later bro…" He shut the door and an ill silence filled the tranquil blue room.

The boys were having a great time in the room. They were playing video games and telling jokes and talking about people, then Tamaru brought something up…

"So, ugh, Tak…"

"Yeah bro, what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about a girl…."

_**Stingg…**_

The saying made Takusa's heart almost drop dead on the floor…

"O-oh yeah? Who is the girl?" She said hesitantly.

"It's a girl in another class…"

"_**What? Another class? Than it cant possibly be Konoha!" **_She thought…

"Well… Y'no Mayu Amamiya? All the boys found out that she was a soccer star back in like, the seventh grade and elementary and we want to try and get her on the girls soccer team! A girl like her doesn't even seem like she would love getting down and dirty on a soccer field does she?!"

"_**Oh, thank god…" **_She thought.

"Yeah! that's cool, we should give her that nudge she needs to get on the team…" She said.

"Yeah, people say the only reason why she quit was cause she lost to her rival and didn't win the Jr. k-cup championship to South Korea. Said the girl she lost to was named So-Jin Lee… Cool name if ya ask me."

"Ha-ha yeah, and wow! She got to nationals?"

"Looks like that to me. So will ya help me get her on the girls team, Hotoko Kobayashi wont stop bugging me, she's kind of immature for a third year…"

"Totally, it's a promise!" the two did there special handshake.

"So let me get this straight…" Mayu said as she sat on Takuto's desk at school; her legs crossed and her arm flew up, her pointed index finger started swirling around as she spoke. Mayu Amamiya is up with Konoha on the hottest girls list. She has platinum blonde hair, just like Konoha, and she has the prettiest, majestic purple eyes. She is lean and pretty with strong built legs, since she played soccer. And is rich like Konoha. Another amazing trait about her was that she is a very mature, young lady; raised with elegance. Her hair is always tied in a low tied pony tail. Technically not even a ponytail, her hair shines with beauty and not a single strand of hair is ever out of place.

"You want me to get back into soccer? Play the game that forced me to be shameful? And get back into the long hours of practice and hard work? I don't know…" She said with worry…

"Totally babe! I watched you play before and you are so awesome! Way better than some of the boys on my team. So babe you in?" Tamaru had seen her play before. In fact, he didn't know such a girl went to his school, and was in the class next door!

"Fujisaki-San…I'm sorry, I balled that memory and day up like a dirty uniform and I promised myself I would never play the game again…"

"Please, you don't hafta be so formal with us! Were gonna be best friends soon anyway! Call me Tamaru or something cute… like you!"

Mayu giggled and smiled and replied,

"Okay Tamaru-Sempai! Then you can call me Mayu!"

"Why the Sempai hun?" Tamaru asked confusingly.

"Well because you're my mentor now!" Tamaru didn't reject the name and decided do go along with it.

"Alright! Now we're talkin'! Anyway, the girls need a great star like you! If we go to the finals in Hiroshima, the girls gatta go too! Don't you think Tak?" Tamaru said to Takuto.

"Totally! You would be amazing, even the captain has seen you play in the past, and the captain doesn't play around when she wants a girl on the team. The amount of want and interest in you is amazing on her level! So you really should give it a chance Amamiya-San! Lucky for you, a lot of our third-years are leaving cause there graduating, and they are holding tryouts this week!" A cheery Takuto stated.

"This week?! Wow that's so soon in the year! But hey! I never said I would tryout anyway!"

Tamaru and Takuto turned around to each other.

"She's a tough one to get through to…"

"Yeah, but lets stay on her, we are almost at the breaking point!"

They turned back around to see the girl smiling a slight smile and her head tilted. She was giving a very sly look.

" If I try out, will you guys be there for me if I need you? Especially you Tamaru-Semapi, you're the one who talked to me about this in the first place. And since you're on the boys' team I expect you to be there for me!"

"I might have to move stuff around… But I think I can keep watch of you!"

"Thanks you guys! You guys are cool, and I'll let Kona-Chan know that you aren't all that bad!"

"WHAT?!" The two boys said in unison.

"How do you know the Queen of Moodsville?!" Tamaru jumped.

"Heehee! I'll just say 2 things… She's a very important person to me, and we're closer than you think!" she winked a cute wink and skipped off. Right before she got to the class door, she turned toward the two, closed her eyes and gave a beautiful smile to the two. She waved and disappeared into the hallway. Both of their hearts' skipped a beat, and Takuto isn't even a boy! She was just so amazed about how pretty all the girls here were, she thought she couldn't even be compared to them.

" Ha-ha, wow, she is so-"

"Huh?" Takusa started.

" Cute?"

"Yeah, shes a cool girl…." That statement hurt Takusa all that morning…


	4. The worry's of a typical girl

_**Gami…**_

_**Urigami….**_

_**MURIGAMI!**_

"HUNH!?"

Takusa awoke from her sleepiness, and her teacher was standing over her.

"Have a nice dream? Sleep on your own time Murigami… Anyway, we were talking about the 2nd years field trip to-"

"THE BEACH! WHOOO!" Tamaru said as he sprang up to Takuto and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Aw yeah baby, hot chicks in bikinis, white sandy beaches, watermelon splitting, this is gonna be suuuweet!"

"YEAH!" Tamaru and the whole class said as everyone screamed about the beach. Even Mr. Souma looked like he wanted to yell and shout.

"So Tak, can you go?" Tamaru unhanded his mighty grip from his best friends neck and seemed eager for an answer.

"Ugh, yeah sure…" Takuto hastily answered. Many different things were going through her mind….

"C'mon Tak! Get excited! I know you cant swim, and I respect that! But I'm not going if my best friend cant go, that'd just be a bummer!" Tamaru tried to reinstate his best friends' confidence.

"Alright Tama, I'll go, but ill only as so much wade my feet in the water, no swimming for me!" Takuto replied.

"AWWWW YEAHHHHHH! THIS TRIP IS GONNA BE THE BEST EVER! RIGHT CLASS!?" Tamaru got the biggest reply from the class; all students cheering and laughing, and making Mr. Souma want to dance around as well.

"Alright, now that we know everyone can go, we should start planning where we are to be staying, events, and educational intakes. Mr. Fujisaki, I trust you can cooperate with Miss. Hayase to arrange this, am I correct?" Mr. Souma looked at the duo from his desk at the front of the class. The two nodded, and stood up. The class clapped and cheered, while Takuto sat amidst his seat, worried...

"But Daddy, how'm I supposed to go if im not a boy, and boys have to be shirtless? I've never had this problem before!" Takusa said weeping to her father before dinner.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out honey, now, help me set the table for dinner…"

"But Daddy!"

"It will be alright, you're a smart girl…" She helped set the dinner table and ate with her brother and dad, after that, she went to her room.

"UGH! How can I go shirtless if im not a boy!" She fell face down flat on her bed and sighed… She knows good and well she cannot go like that! She has boobs, they might not be big, but they're there! Takusa has always avoided "aquatic gatherings" due to the fact she isn't a boy physically. She is a great and ace swimmer as a girl, but when she takes the form of Takuto, she lies and says he cannot swim.

"I got it! I'll just say I burn like crazy, and wear a shirt because of that! Yeah, all's good…"

She thought about what Tamaru said today…. What if he likes Mayu instead of Konoha? She grunted and pouted as she hugged her pillow and eventually fell fast asleep.


	5. Shopping and Anticipation!

"This one? Or maybe this one? GAH! This is to hard! There are so many for boys and I don't like any of these!" Takusa paced.

"C'mon squirt, there's a gazilion pairs of trunks here, just pick one and get over here so we can leave!" Kukai exclaimed. He leaned against a near by column in the store. Takusa wanted a brand new pair of boarding shorts for the beach field trip. She wanted to at least look up to date on certain styles. Currently dressed very girly; her shoulder length hair was tied with a pink ribbon and it bounced when she walked. In a white pleated skirt with a pink cardigan, she naturally wanted to look at girl bikini's too! Today was Sunday. And their father suggested they take a sibling bonding trip, so they went shopping in the Market district in Tokyo. Conveniently, they both had things to get for up coming events, so it worked out naturally.

"Ku-Chan I give up! There's none here!"

"We can comeback tomorrow if you want sis, they change out things every day here."

"That would be great! But, Ku-Chan…" Takusa stuttered.

"What?" he looked over to his sister and saw her puppy dog face. The face that no father, brother, or boy could deny. Her brother tried to resist in every way he could. But the power of the face was too strong…

"What Taku?! What do you want?!"

"Can we pleasepleasepleaseplease go look at the bikini's?! I haven't shopped for one since I went with Aunt Satoko!" Her hands balled together, she walked closer to her brother, her face getting stronger, and Kukai was helpless.

"AHHH TAKU YES WE CAN JUST STOP WITH THE FACE!" He turned away shaking his hands blushing, while his sister jumped and giggled for joy in her brothers response.

"Thank you Ku-Chan! I Love you!" she leaned to her brother and kissed his red cheek happily and skipped over to the girls section of the store.

"Ugh. That girl…" Kukai started trudging to the section his sister invaded, holding all of her bags from previous stores she raided. He looked at his happy sisters' smile and it was so contagious he smiled as well.

"Ku-Chan! Ku-Chan! Look at this one!" she forced a 2 piece in front of her brothers face without a warning. He jumped back.

"GAH! Taku! Stop scaring me like that!" he panted as he recuperated.

"Sorry Ku-Chan. But look!" She then held up a very skimpy black, white and pink bathing suit. It was a pushup, strapless bikini top and the bottoms were very revealable. Her brother blushed with embarrassment.

"TAKU! DAD WOULD KILL YOU! N-O! PUT IT BACK!" He repeated the actions the same as he did with the puppy dog pout face.

"Aww. But why Ku-Chan, whats wrong with it?" She was oblivious to the power the skimpy article of clothing had over her 17 year old brother.

"Fine!" I'll prove it to you that it's not that bad Ku-Chan!"

"Ah! Takusa Do-!" he couldn't even finish his sentence and the girl had already stormed off to the changing room 20 feet away. He walked over to the entrance of the room. He heard a muffled voice speak,

"_Ku-Chan! Watch for anyone who might know me! Especially Tama! Okay? Don't leave me!"_

But it was too late... Her brother had seen a hot girl his age and followed her to try and talk to her. Unknowing this, Takusa walked out in the bikini in full glory.

"See big brother! It's not that ba-" She opened her eyes to see a familiar blonde haired boy walking about 55 feet away from her, texting on his cell phone. Tamaru. She started to panic as she realized he had a shirt he wanted to try on; as he was walking towards the dressing room she was using! She was so stunned and scared she couldn't move. It seemed like to her that time had stopped and he was frozen right in front of HER, in a skimpy bikini, as a girl, not the boy HE knew. She frantically looked around for anything that could make her appearance basically not her appearance! She glanced to her left and saw a huge selection of beach style hats and grabbed a big tan one that was floppy enough to cover her face. She thought she had enough time to turn around into the dressing room and shut the door, but she was mistaken. Without warning he had bumped into her while he was texting!

"Oops! Sorry babe! I was texting my best friend! Sorry for bumping into a nice hottie like you." he smiled a sly flirty smile, unknowing he was flirting with his best friend. She panicked when she found out she was texting her! And to her dismay, a ring came from the dressing room. HIS ringtone! Tamaru heard such ringtone and looked past the semi-naked Takusa into the dressing room.

"Hey! That's sooo weird! My best friend has that exact same ringtone! How weird! I should totally hook you guys up! He's a total ladies man babe! Trust me! Hold on… Wait a second-…"

"_OH NO! He knows!" _She almost started sweating when he broke his sentence. She grabbed the sides of the hat and flinched.

"Daaaang girl. You have a nice body! What school do you go to?!"

"_Oh man, oh man! Shoot! What should I do?! Should I respond!? What if he realizes its me!? As long as I don't turn around…"_

"Hey cutie… what's the matter? Why won't you turn around? Everything okay?" Tamaru put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Takusa grabbed the hat more and pulled it straight over her eyes and nose, and part of her mouth. Tamaru examined every inch and speck on the front of her tense body. He extremely liked the pushup bathing suit and blushed a little when he noticed her, "package". He then shook off perverted thoughts and came back to reality.

"Wow! Your body is so pretty! Why wont you say anything? Am I being too pushy sweetheart?" He had concern and worry in his voice.

"_What a guy! But he's also charming and kind. He's worried he came on to hard. What a great guy… oh Tamaru…"_ Takusa thought to herself as she clenched her hat more and more. She could feel the warmth of his hands on her shoulders, and the kindness in his voice. Her face felt hot from her blushing so hard and she began to feel faint. She began to speak when she heard a familiar voice. A voice that will literally save her for the day.

"Tamaru! I knew it was you! I know that huge blonde head from anywhere! What's up bro!" Tamaru turned around and saw Kukai running towards him.

"Hey Kuk! Whats up Dude?!" They did a typical guy handshake and grinned. Tamaru then pulled Kukai in close.

"Yo Kuk, look at this hottie I'm tryna get for your bro- Huh?! Where'd she go?!"

Tamaru looked around franticly for the girl but she was nowhere in sight…

"_Kukai you owe me and saved me BIG TIME!"_

She panted as she held her chest within the dressing room and sighed. Her brother; she couldn't believe her brother would leave her at a time like that. She scowled for a minute and then smiled because she knew her brother felt bad. Also thankful for saving her identity, she stopped scowling and giggled silently to herself while she listened to her brother and best friend talking about her.

"Okay… That's weird… But man, Kukai did you miss a hottie. This girls body was smokin'!"

"You didn't see her face did you!?" Kukai asked quickly.

"Um, no… actually I didn't. but from what I saw, her body is the hottest thing I've seen in a while!" Takusa smiled and clenched her cardigan as she was changing into her other clothes. "Haha then I bet she was really cute Tama!"

"She… was… sucks I didn't get to see her face though…" Tamaru gazed out a nearby window in wonder. "Anyway Kukai! Wheres your dimwit brother!? I texted him and he didn't text me back yet! He usually always does within the minute! It's funny…"

"Huh? Whats funny Tama? And Takuto's at home. He's playing some new nerd game that came out the other day. I just came to get some stuff I need for school meetings and senior stuff. Why you ask?" Kukai asked.

"That girl… That girl had the SAME ringtone as Tak. The Exact same one… and right as I texted him, her phone went off."

"Well that has to just be a coincidence right? I mean ahah…." Kukai spoke in a very hasty manner.

"Yeah Kukai, I guess your right…" Tamaru agreed. "Well, anyway, I'm gonna catcha later! I gotta go get some new jeans to match this shirt!" He held up the alleged shirt he was supposedly gonna try on to show Kukai. Kukai nodded in response.

"Alrighty dude, see you later!" Kukai fist pumped him and watched him trot of putting his head phones in while jogging. Kukai went into the dressing room and found the corridor where his sister was and knocked on the door.

"Alrighty sis, I'm so sorry. That will NEVER happen again!" Kukai waited for a blow up in hatred words and yelling from the other side of the door, but nothing but silence poured over the top of the door.

"Takusa? Are you crying?"

In an instant, the door swung open, hitting Kukais arm knocking him to the ground. Out came Takusa squealing with joy leaping onto her older brother.

"KU-CHAN HE SAID MY BODY WAS THE HOTTEST! DIDJA HEAR HIM?! HE SAID THAT HE SAID IT!" She got so excited she forgot to put her skirt on. She fell back over and her brother began to blush at the sight of his half naked sister. She realized the flaw in her current looked and slipped her skirt back on, still with a huge smile on her face. The siblings walked out of the dressing room and were cautious with their surroundings for the rest of the day.


	6. The wind Cares! Late Night Phone Call!

"Mmmmm! Thanks so much for dinner dad! Can we go see her now?!" Takusa pleaded with anticipation. Her family was going to visit a very important person that day.

"Now honey Kukai hasn't even finished. Can you wait about 20 more minutes?"

"C'mon dad its fine, she's been looking forward to this for a week now! I can eat some more when I get home. She only wants to go so she can tell her about what happened last Sunday with Tamaru!" Kukai sneered at his sister.

"Do not! Daddyy! Please!" She looked into her fathers eyes and her father saw the excitement and anxiousness within the navy circles.

"Alright sweetheart, grab a coat. Now… Who are you going as?" Her father examined her outfit with a hint of confusion. Like she always does everyday, she walks in from school and runs upstairs to change. Right in the middle of changing that day in particular, her father called for dinner early. She was so hungry she forgot she was only half transferred from her boy school uniform into her girl fuzzy pajama set. She had on her schools coat and tie, but had on pink and white jammy shorts. She looked down at herself and looked back up to receive subtle laughter from both her brother and father. She then began to laugh herself.

"Daddy. I'm going as-"

"-me… Mommy…" Takusa said holding her hands behind her back. Her leg poped up and her knee was bent. A typical girlie pose. Her head rested on her brothers shoulder, she moved from her position and knealled before a stone. Her mothers grave stone. Kukai and Kotarou watched the girl interact with the grave. Smiling, but on the inside feeling a little sad and depressed.

"Y'no mommy. We all miss you very much. Daddy says I look like you more and more every day, don't you daddy?" she turned her smiling face to her father. The Summer breeze swept thru her hair and filled her with nostalgia. Her father replied.

"Yes my dear. Everyday." Takusa giggled and turned back to the gravestone.

"Mommy, Tamaru says he misses you too. He's such a good friend. He always has been!"

Kotarou and Kukai look over at each other with worry.

"It's okay he doesn't know the real me momma… It's 'cause I would cause him so much worry…" Takusa began to tear up. "Just because Im Takuto; his best friend. And a boy, doesn't mean when I tell him about me he wont be the same with me. Right?… huh Mommy?…." A tear fell from her rosy cheek and her hands shut her face from the sunset light. Kukai gently placed his hand on her right shoulder, her father put his hand on her left.

"Mommy! I Miss you so much mommy! Why did you have to go and leave us? Leave me!?" She shouted through her hands and cried for what seemed like an eternity. The wind swirled around the family as they watch the meltdown Takusa was having. It seemed as though the wind knew she was upset, and was trying to cheer her up. Takusa looked up from her hands and wiped her face with her sleeve. She smiled.

"I'm sorry momma… you told me not to cry… so I promise, there will be no more!" Kukai helped her stand up and embraced her with a hug. She buried her face into her brothers chest and felt her father come into the hug as well. The family may have been broken, but were as tight and strong as glue.

That night Takusa sat in her bathtub. The water was up to her nose as she sunk deeper and deeper into the liquid warmth. She reminisced about her mother. Her beautiful mother… Her mother wasn't originally a Murigami woman; she married into the family. Her father wanted his daughter to go through with Takusa being raised partially as a boy, but her mother was against it. She believed if Takusa were to be born a boy, than by all means she would be a boy. But that wasn't the case. Her mother wanted a daughter, and for that daughter to be raised normally. But sadly, a few years after Takusa's birth, her mother became very ill. So ill, she couldn't even move out of her bed. When Takusa was four, she passed. Her mothers name was Nanao Mizuki Murigami. Translated to Beautiful Pure Moon. Her mother chose both names of her children. Kukai, meaning empty Sea, brought Nanao hope of true, pure love in a mother since she did not have one herself. And Takusa, originated from Takusan, means a lot of something. Her mother named her Takusa to mean a lot of love between this mother daughter relationship. When Takusa is Takuto, Takuto means great/brilliant. Takusa came up with her male name because she wanted something close to what her mother named her.

"Do you hate me mommy? Since I am also Takuto? Takuto is just me!… but as a boy… you understand that right momma?" Takusa looked up to the ceiling, insinuating that she was speaking to the heavens. "But im sure you've grown to love him as much as you love me, right?" Takusa sunk all the way under the hot water and held her breath. She popped up ferociously for air since she had been under the water for so long. While sitting there a thought came to her, "Oh no! What time is it!? I've been in here for almost-!" she checked the clock on the far side of her very large, luxurious bathroom and read 11:14.

"Ah! Kukai is gonna kill me!" She leaped out of the bath and wrapped her towel around her torso and proceeded to her room. Only to bump into her brother and his best friend.

"AH! Ku-Chan! You didn't tell me _he_ was here!" She gestured to her brothers friend who was only a few feet behind Kukai in the hallway. Franticly, Takusa ran back into the bathroom making only the right side of her face pop out to speak.

"It's alright Taku, Kei doesn't like girls your age anyway!" Kukai laughed long and hard and Takusa noticed a slight redding of Kei's face.

"_No way. He couldn't! could he?"_ Takusa thought to herself as her face began to burn with a fiery blush. She could have sworn she saw Kei blush. But she didn't want to get worked up over nothing. Besides, she didn't like Kei, she liked Tamaru! So why was she blushing!?

"Ku-Chan! That's mean!" she started.

"Relax Takusa, we're kidding, right Kei?"

"Uh… Yeah! Totally!" Kei stuttered.

"Well squirt, were going downstairs, so try not to monster stomp the upstairs down okay?"

"Why you- KUKAI!"

"Ha Ha Haaaa! Later twerp!" Kukai said as he started down the stairs. Kei trailed close behind. But as Takusa began walking to her room at the end of the hall, Kei turned around and winked at her!

"Wa wa waaaa! What was thaaaaaat!?" She exclaimed. That couldn't have been a wink romantically, or flirty! She thought. She recovered and went to her room.

It was 1:26 and Takusa was on the phone with none other than her best friend.

"Yeah bro, I walked out and Kukai just bashed me in front of Kei, like I was a kid or something! It really ticked me off."

"Ha Ha! Well it IS Kukai. He's bound to do something to make you mad! He's your older brother, and hes in high school, that doesn't help at all." Tamaru said comforting his friend.

"Yup… He's a certifiable ass!"

The two boys laughed and then the call got quiet.

"So Tama, I know your excited for the trip! But don't you have to plan like the hikes and activities with Konoha? Even thought the trip is still in 3 more weeks, she's really pushing everyone to be prepared." Takusa asked.

"Yeah I do, that's gonna be the only bad part about this trip… dude she might be a looker, but her personality BLOWS. She's always rude to us for no reason!"

"I've noticed that, but bro what if she just is shy with her real personality? What if only a few people know the real her? Like Mayu! She said they're closer than we know; what on earth could that mean?" Takusa exclaimed.

"I don't know but those two are the prettiest girls in school, and they're both so mysterious… I gotta feeling we're all gonna be close too…"

"Ha HA! You? Friends with Princess Nags A lot? Mayu I can see, you guys are already cool! But Konoha? Shes just too-"

"Hard! It's like she doesn't let anyone in her life even as a friend.. That's kinda sad… It's like she's forcibly like that so people WON'T like her."

"I see what your saying, but girls ARE very weird about certain things…." Takusa said hesitantly.

"You're right…. Wow, I cant believe we were talking about girls NORMALY! Not me being a jerk! Ha Ha!" Tamaru laughed at his own statement.

"You're insane Tama!" She said.

"But hey Tak, I'm going to bed, practice killed me today…" And exhausted Tamaru said.

"You had practice on a Sunday!?" Takusa jumped.

"Yeah… Last Sunday we didn't though. OH! Tak, dude, I saw this EXTREMLY gorgeous babe at the mall last Sunday, and she had the SAME ringtone as you! Isn't that weird?! She didn't even talk to me, she was quiet. But boy was her body gorgeous. I wish you were there with me! Speaking of which-"

"Whoa there Tama, slow down bro Ha Ha…" Takusa slowed him down. This WAS about her after all.

"She was tan, about your height too! She seemed to have medium length brown hair… Kinda like… You Tak…"

"_Oh NO! What if he-?!"_

"And she was so warm…." Tamaru paused at the other end of the phone.

"_Cripes! Say something stupid!? Tamaru c'mon say something!" _Takusa panicked. She didn't know if he knew or if he was just pondering. She couldn't take the silence from her phone. She had to know what he thought.

"Tak, I'm sorry. I don't wanna get you worked up. I didn't even get to see her face… I only saw a glimpse of her smile… and it was…. Beautiful. I was honestly gonna try and get her number for you. But she disappeared before I could… Right as Kukai saw me and said hey! It was so weird…." Tamaru paused again and again describing that day. Takusa not only was extremely happy, she was very cautious about what she said.

"well she sounds amazing. Maybe you guys will meet again someday soon-" Takusa said.

"_And it's gonna be really soon Tama, I promise…" _She thought to herself. it's a good thing they weren't talking face to face, her face was as red as red could be.

"Yeah… I hope so too… she seemed… perfect…"

"_HE called me PERFECT!" _She practically jumped out of bed and started dancing around. The dancing resulted in a stubbed toe and a fallen Takusa on the floor. Apon hearing the crash on the other end of the phone, Tamaru asked,

"What the hell man?! Did you die?!" Tamaru laughed wondering what had happened, unbeknownst it was because of him Takusa had a miniature meltdown. He continued to laugh as he listened to his best friends explanation of why he fell and dropped his phone. The conversation about the, "missing beauty" continued for the rest of the 15 minutes they stayed on the phone. Takusa finally ended the conversation because she was exhausted. Seeing her mother's grave and crying that day had made her tired. Worst part, there was school tomorrow, so that didn't help her melancholy either. Nonetheless, she went to sleep that night and dreamt happy dreams of the memories she had with her mother. But when she woke up she would instantly think of the one she loves.


	7. Catastrophe in the Store

It was the Friday before the week long trip that would start this coming Monday for Sawamuras' class of 2nd years. The excitement was on such a high level, the teachers were contagious to it as well and began to anticipate the wonders of the summer beach. Tamaru had worked hard for the trip. Planning almost every event except the night bonfires and ghost walks, which were in fact suggested by Mayu to Konoha, who took the ideas and made them her own. The two delegates fought and fought over what would take place in the long, but short week they would be at the beach resort. They concluded each room would hold 2 students each. But of the same gender. The trip would be mostly free time for the students, but would also hold several educational events, such as a marine walk, and a drawing of the natural landscapes nearby. They both decided finally on what would go down, and was sent off and approved by the head master of the school. Having a sense of major accomplishment wasn't ever rare for Tamaru since he was the star ace of the soccer team, but this kind of work IS rare for a lively boy like him, and he took pride in it. Konoha usually scowled and grunted at his ideas and options, but took in what she wanted, and liked most of the ideas set out for her to decide. She just didn't want to admit she was impressed. The spotlight was always on her, and since she comes from a family of well known businessmen, she couldn't let her father or family down. After all the long hours of planning together, the two went home at around 6:30.

It was Sunday. And Sunday meant shopping for two best friends. Tamaru and Takuto laughed and chuckled through every store they went through. Many girls that got near the two started drooling over the boys. Unknowing because they were having to much fun, the boys were oblivious and were having a great time enjoying each others company. The boys decided to go into the sports wear store to look for swim trunks. Tamaru had waited until the last minute to get some due to the fact he was on Student Council and was preparing the trip in the first place.

"Dude, these shorts are so trippy! Look!" Tamaru shoved a pair of guys trunks into Takuto's face and he laughed.

"Don't get those to close to my face, shorts that ugly have to be cursed or something!" Takuto pushed the shorts away laughing.

"Yeah dude, even I couldn't make these look good." Tamaru joked.

"Just pick some that are normal or your favorite color." Takuto suggested.

"You don't know my favorite color you twit!" Tamaru spurted out.

"Yeah I do! Its PINK! HAHAHA!" Takuto screamed as he ran away, dodging a piece of clothing Tamaru hurled at him for the insult.

"I hate you so much sometimes, you know that you prick?" Tamaru said laughing as he watched Takuto come from behind a rack of clothes.

"Yeah, but this is why we're best friends!" The two boys laughed.

"Kona-Chan I know this is gonna be a great trip for the both of us!" Mayu cheerfully skipped through the huge sports wear store.

"I know Mayu-Chan, but what if our plans go wrong? What if they reject us?" Konoha said letting her head and eyes fall to the floor.

"Do NOT think like that! I will not let YOU, of all people lose their pride in something we have so much faith in!" Mayu got in front of the blonde and grabbed her hands. " The beach during summer is filled with many chances and hope for happiness. So please, don't give up. For me?" Mayu said lifting her friends head up so she would be looking right at her. Konoha still looked upset…

"Y'no how hard I trained for the team? And how the 3rd years all wanted ME to be not only on the soccer team? But the Captain as well?" Mayu said concerned.

"Yes Mayu-Chan. And im so proud that you accomplished that!"

"Well, I did it for my happiness, AND yours."

"Mine !? But why?" Konoha jumped at the statement.

"Because I know how much you like watching me. You always have! And now i can make you smile, and the crowds of people that come to watch, and I can lead my team with a smile as well!" Mayu said.

"I do not know where you get all your happiness from Mayu-Chan, but I will believe and be happy, just for you! I will come to every game and match and be your biggest fan!" Konoha smiled back at Mayu finally, and the two giggled and laughed. Suddenly, they jumped, apon hearing a huge crash from the upstairs part of the store.

"What on earth-?" Konoha started. "Ah! Mayu! Where are you going?!" Konoha couldn't even finish her sentence before Mayu had already made her way halfway up the stairs in the middle of the store to find out what made the mystery crash.

"Mayu wait! Huh!? Murigami!? Fujiskai?! That was you!?" Konoha finally caught up to Mayu, who was covering her face and laughing very hard at the sight they are witnessing. Takuto and Tamaru had knocked over by accident a huge display of women's sports bra's and workout pants and were covered in miscellaneous articles of clothing. The two were on the ground rubbing their heads due to the fact they were both hit with hangers and a mannequin.

"Owwwww. Tak, you all good?" Tamaru said rubbing his head

"Uh, yeah… I think.." Takuto said, his eyes closed and rubbing his head as well.

"I knew it could be someone as stupid and pathetic as you two!" Konoha snarled.

"Now Konoha! Haha! What if it wasn't their fault!" A laughing Mayu defended.

"Look at this Mayu! It had to be them!"

"Now wait, let us explain! Takuto said standing up, followed by Tamaru.

"Yeah! A little boy was looking at this stuff with his mom, and he started making the mannequin shake! We tried to stop him from doing anything, and he kicked this whole stand down!" Tamaru spoke with anger in his voice.

"Yeah! You have to believe us! We would never do something like this I swear!" Takuto said getting close to Mayu. And if Takuto saw right, Mayus face became a light shade of pink….

"Yeah yeah whatever you guys. Im gonna go tell a clerk what happened, you better get outta here while you still can." Konoha said in a harsh tone.

"Nah, we'll clean it up ourselves…" Tamaru said. "I'd hate to see you walk all the way down there for our mess."

Konoha looked back and smiled. Her face got a hint of red as well.

"Were off to a great start today aren't we Tama?" Takuto said, picking up the womans clothing. Tamaru replied with a saddened nod, and began to help his friend. It took the two about an hour with the help of the two girls to finally fix the mess. They naturally told the owner of the store, and since he was so shocked they cleaned up a mess that wasn't theirs to begin with, he gave all four of them 300 dollars worth of store credit! The four youth's were very happy and all bought gear and merchandise for the beach trip that would happen tomorrow.

"Wow, I cant believe this! He was so nice! That manager man!" Mayu said licking her cookie dough ice cream.

"Yes, and you guys actually bought US something. Thanks. I guess…" Konoha said licking her vanilla swirl cone.

"No problem ladies. It was the least we could do for you guys! You helped us clean up that catastrophe." Takuto said smiling.

"Yeah, it would've taken us an eternity to even get half of that mess cleaned up, so thanks." Tamaru smiled a closed eye smile at the girls. He got in reply, two beautiful blushing faces. The four spent the rest of the day hanging out and chatting, before eventually heading home to rest for the 5:00 am ride to the beach the coming morning.


	8. The Plot Unfolds!

"Wow! You can already see the ocean! Cool!" Tamaru jumped like a little boy in a candy store. He was looking out the gigantic bus window to look over the cliffs to see the cerulean waters which were the ocean.

"God Fujisaki-Kun, don't freak, its just water, calm down…" Konoha and Mayu conveniently sat in the two seats directly in front of Takuto and Tamaru. She scowled at the sounds coming from the boy behind her.

"Kona-Chan, don't be so harsh, thanks to him, I'm the new captain of the soccer team, and we are going to the National Sakura Cup in Hiroshima. And both the girls and boys team won against our rival school, Ogadabashi J.H! So cut him some slack!" Mayu cheerfully defended the clearly excited Tamaru.

"Well it's not my fault he acts like a child, we're all fourteen! Or older…" Konoha said hinting to Tamarus' age, he is 15 because of an early birthday.

"Why you bi-…" Tamaru started to say a very harsh term.

"Now now, stop this useless fighting! I have snacks!" Takuto cut in and held out a box of chocolate pocky sticks. "Want one Konoha-Chan?" Takuto asked politely. "Don't call me that, only my friends can call me that!"

"But Hayase-San? We hung out just yesterday and had ice cream together!" Takuto said wimpingly.

"That doesn't mean we're on first name basis' now! Not even close Murigami, so watch who your talking too!" Konoha sat up and turned around in her seat and glared at the two boys. Tamaru finally snapped back to reality from gazing at the ocean and defended his friend.

"Whoa dude, she was so cold to you…." Tamaru spun back into his seat whispering into his ear…"

"Yup, a nice guy just trying to become acquainted to a stubborn girl…" Takuto hung his head in a shameful loss kind of way.

"Better start trying hard now! That could take a lifetime!" Tamaru stated. They laughed and gave each other a high five.

The class finally arrived at the beautiful luxurious hotel at 8:47 that same morning. The sun was out, it was hot, and it was waiting for people to come play in its rays. The bus unloaded all passengers and bags, and pulled off into the nearby parking lot. Mr. Souma gathered all of the students around and began to talk.

"Okay, class, when we get to the hotel, get your passes out and find one other person of the same gender and go to a room, set your things down, then-" Mr. Souma started to talk and before he knew it he was interrupted by a certain class Vice-President…

"PARTY! WHOO-HOO!" Tamaru danced around a group of fairly attractive girls. The girls blushed and almost fell to the ground as they watched him grab Takuto by the arm and sprint into the hotel.

"Really dude, you should've stood up to her! That was really harsh, I mean; you bought her ice cream!" Tamaru was unpacking his wardrobe for the next week into a dresser the hotel has provided in each room. A dresser for two people. The boys would split it down the middle to store all their stuff together to save space.

"Yeah I know, but I don't think she meant to be that harsh.. And I didn't want to be mean! she doesn't deserve that…" Takuto said coming in from the balcony of the room. Their room looked out over the ocean and was located on the 5th floor.

"Dude! She yelled at you, practically in front of half our class! And she is always rude and horrible to us! She needs to be put in her place!" Tamaru stood valiantly up and gave Takuto a very serious look.

"Tamaru, I get that, but she's a GIRL. We cant just be rude to a girl at all, its not gentleman like… Besides, if we let her get to us, she'll stay like that forever. If we ignore it, and she notices, maybe, just maybe! She will warm up to us and actually apologize for her behavior…" Takuto said calmly but firm to Tamaru. Tamaru paused and shook his head.

"Whatever dude. She'll be the same snotty girl we've known since kindergarten to me. Y'no, sometimes you seriously sound like a _chick_ dude. Its kinda scary." Takuto jerked at the harsh evaluation. It really offended _her!_

"I just know whats right and whats wrong when it comes to girls!" He firmly replied.

"Whatever man. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that… This is our vacation! C'mon! lets not fight! Alright?" Tamaru walked over to Takuto and put his hand on his left shoulder. Takuto's face got red….

"Dude your face is red… you alright?" Tamaru asked with care.

"Yeah! I'm fine! It must be the summer heat! Hehe…." He put his head behind his head and laughed. Tamaru began for the door to the hallway.

"Well bro! I'm hittin' the shore! There's tons of babes from other schools I wanna go try and talk to! I'll smell ya later!" And like a bolt of lightning, he was gone in a flash. Takuto sank to the floor.

"Tamaru… that boy sure doesn't know how to treat girls… what if… what if when I tell him he's hateful to me?" Takusa wondered about the topic for a good 20 minutes before she put her new trunks and tee-shirt on, and headed to the beach to get some sun.

"Hmmm…" Takuto said as he looked up from his sunglasses in the sun. It was around 11:30 and the Sun was almost at it's peak in the summer sky. Many young girls playing in the water came out to drink a sports drink or some juice. Others were soaking in the suns rays. The boys were off playing many different sports; some soccer, some beach volleyball, some even found locals with extra surf boards and they let them use them. Including Takuto, many other people were laying in beach chairs and lounging.

"Wow, this sun is killer…" He heard some guy in his class say.

"Yeah, but it sure beats sitting in our class studying math or English right?!" Takuto said laughing with his classmate. When the conversation ended, they both went back to relaxing in the sun. Takuto put his sunglasses back on. And a moment later, it seemed more dark than it usually was. All of a sudden, he heard a fimiliar voice.

"Um, Murigami-San?" The voice hesitantly spoke.

"Hmm who is that?" Takuto sat up and looked shocked to see a girls figure standing over him, watching him lay in the sun.

"Amamiya-San!" Takuto grew a smile on his face and happily sat up to face Mayu. Her tan skin was complimented by a sky blue and white bikini and her perfect blonde hair was tied in a very high pony tail, tied with a white ribbon

" Hi Murigami-San! I wanted to know if you and Tamaru-Sempai would like to come with me and Kona-Chan into the forest to go on the trails! All of the other people we've both asked seem busy, and are doing things that interest them. I saw you laying here by yourself and wondered if you would like to? Although I do not know were Fujisaki-Sempai is…" Mayu gave a quick confused look to Takuto then her frown turned into a light hopeful smile.

"Why that sounds lovely Amamiya-Sa-!" Takuto started

"Oh, you don't have to call me that, just call me Mayu! You don't need to be so formal now, after yesterday I consider you quite a gentleman!" She smiled and giggled.

"Oh! Okay then! Mayu-Chan, I'd love to, but Blondie over there is having to much fun scaring the girls that go swimming. I don't think he'll come, but I will, you girls are very nice in my books." He didn't even have to turn around from Mayu as he did a back hand point to Tamaru as he just scared a helpless brown haired girl in the water…

"Oh, well doesn't he look like he's having fun? Well Muriga-." Mayu was shortly cut off.

"Well since I'm calling you Mayu-Chan, I'm making you call me Takuto, sound good?" He smiled a very sweet smile at the blonde that it made her blush.

"Okay… Takuto… Chan! Takuto-Chan, I'm going back to the hotel to change out of this salty swimsuit, I'll see you there!" Mayu began to trot of happily when Takuto shouted.

"Wait, may I accompany you? I really don't wanna stay in this sun to long. I burn like you wouldn't believe…"

"Why of course Takuto-Chan!" The two strolled back to the hotel together. As Tamaru glanced up; to his surprise, he saw Takuto and Mayu laughing and walking together, he was surprised to see him so close and personal with the girl, and wondered what he had missed. He apologized to all the girls he had scared, most of them not caring due to the fact it was Tamaru, and he started a fast jog back to the hotel. He desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"Takuto-Chan? You there? I hope I'm not being a bother…" Mayu gently knocked on the room with a slight hesitance in her voice.

"I'm here Mayu-Chan!, I'll be out there in just a minute…" He replied.

"Okay then! Please don't rush for my sake! If you want, you can meet me in the courtyard!"

"Alright then!" He replied. When Takusa heard her skip away, she poked her head out of the chilled room and sighed. "Well…." Takuto walked out of the room in black and white boarding shorts matched with black tang top with a summer, blue crop jacket. "Well I guess I'm hangin' with the girls the rest of the day- Oh! Tama, what's up?" Takuto paused as his best friend glided through the hall and stopped in front of him, lightly panting from the long jog.

"So Mr. Man! Don't deny the facts! I saw you getting friendly with Mayu! You guys have something going on I don't know about!?" Tamaru said with a sly devious smile. He watched as Takuto's face gained a tint of pink and started to laugh when Takuto began to deny what he had said.

"Nononono! We were just about to come find you and Konoha and see if you guys wanted to go on a walk in the forest! Y'no? The one with all the trails and that one by the hotel?! Tamaru I swear it's nothing like that!" Takuto said waving his arms around like a helicopter.

"Oh yeah, since when are you and the queen of stuck-ups friends?" Tamaru grunted harshly. "I thought we weren't gonna let her cause us to fight?" He said in a forced tone.

"We're not friends! I don't think? Wait! I mean- Ugh… Just, come on Tamaru! We can talk about this later, lets just get the girls and go. It wont hurt to spend one afternoon with them…" After the small confrontation, Takuto stormed off, leaving Tamaru there to stand in wonder.

"Geez…What's up with Tak? He never acts like this… there's something wrong, I can feel it…" And on that note, Tamaru locked their room and proceeded to the courtyard.


	9. The Fated Heart Attack

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You're so funny Takuto-Chan!" Takuto and Mayu were having a wonderful time that afternoon. Laughing together and telling jokes, sharing stories, it was like girl time to Takuto. Even though it really wasn't, she enjoyed being somewhat true to Mayu. She doesn't have any girl friends to share her life with. So she is taking advantage of this moment. But unlike the happy duo, Konoha and Tamaru dragged far behind. Konoha made sure not to be close to Tamaru at all, she didn't want to go on this walk in the first place with them. So she is making the tension between them even worse.

"So, since when is Mayu so chummy with Murigami?" Konoha rudely said. When Tamaru didn't hear her question, she cleared her throat in order to catch his attention. When alerted to her question, he continued walking and answer her in a muffled response.

"He said there's nothing going on between them, but it sure looks like there's something there…" Tamaru had his hands behind his head and clearly was annoyed he was with the blonde haired girl being so pessimistic.

"Yeah… Fujisaki, you DO know Mayu does have a crush on Murigami, right?" Tamaru stopped in his place. This was information that clearly caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks. His annoyed frown turned quickly into a sly smile. He ran up to Konoha and started drilling questions at her.

"No way! Really! Since when? Does she know he's a complete wuss when it comes to girls? Does she want to go out with him? Y'no what we should do!? We should so hook them up! I mean, I have a ton of girls that have tried to get me to hook them up with him, but wow! He's never let a girl get like this around him, he's so oblivious! It's kinda weird actually-" Tamaru's bombardment of questions was interrupted by a quick flip of her hair and a snap of her fingers.

"Well duh! Mayu and Takuto have been in the same class since third grade up until this year, and she has always been so strong about not telling or showing her true feelings… He never ever even paid any amount of attention to her."

"Wait, are you serious Hayase!? The same class all this time?! He hasn't said anything about her! And I've known him my whole life! Come to think of it…" Tamaru stopped.

"What? What is it?" She asked concerned.

"When I talked to him about the soccer situation with Mayu, he seemed like he never even knew who she was…. that's kind of weird for them to have been classmates untill this year…"

"Are you serious!?" She was in total shock. The two gave each other a concerned look and began walking. There was an awkward silence that fell between them for at least 5 minutes before Konoha slowly came to a halt. She looked over at the now paused Tamaru and gave a slight sad smile. She closed her eyes and held her head up towards the sky.

"Silly Mayu…" she laughed.

"Huh Hayase? What's with the look?" Tamaru said in a questionable tone.

"Mayu…She's so silly! She always has been…"

"What do you mean? Hayase? Why are you-" He was cut off.

"Mayu… Mayu has been trying so hard for a very long time now. She's been trying to turn his head in so many ways… I've gotten so tired of her trying. Trying then failing, falling to the ground crying because she could never achieve what she hoped for… But… Even so…" She paused and her head fell. Her blonde hair covered her shoulders and her bangs shielded her face from the light.

"Even so what?" Still standing still, Tamaru became concerned.

"My little cousin needs to find someone who will love her back… And she needs to actually be happy again…"

" WHAT?! Your cousin? Mayu Amamiya is YOUR cousin?! This whole time?! Why haven't you told anybody Hayase? I knew you guys were best friends, but I never would've seen this coming!" Discovering this, Tamaru ran up to Konoha to try and reveal her face back into the light. But he failed. She turned away from him and suddenly spoke.

"Well," she turned back around to face Tamaru, only for him to discover tears in her eyes. The two being talked about were so far ahead of them, they couldn't even be seen anymore.

" The reason why we tell know one is because…When a girl like me is hated and detested by the boy she likes, I didn't want her to be assumed by people she was a stubborn, or mean girl like I am…" Tamaru's hands dropped to his sides, and his eyes widened.

"Hayase I- I don't know what to say… Who is the gu-" Cut off again by her now soothed but raspy voice.

"No matter how hard I tried. I was always mean and crude, and hurtful to the guy I like. And I know he doesn't deserve for me to be like that… truly I don't. But…" Tamaru then saw a tear go down her cheak.

"Oh, Hayase…" Tamaru began to walk in close to her, but she pushed him away. "What I'm trying to say is…Tamaru, I have liked you…. for a long time…. but you talk bad about me all the time, Well. I guess I cant blame you for that… I talk bad about you too! But I honestly don't mean it… I…." She couldn't hold in her sadness anymore, and slung her hands into her face. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and glistened in the sunlight sneaking through the trees that covered the trails. "But you … Tamaru I know you hate me, I just had to tell you. I've liked you ever since. You helped me from those bullies back in grade school!"

Something snapped inside Tamaru as he flashed back to that one day when they were little…

"_Weave me awone! I'm gonna tew'on you guys! Stop being meaners! Someone! Hewlp meeee! Pwease!"_

_**The little Konoha trembled with fear as the school bullies pushed her into a corner and threw tiny pebbles at her.**_

"_Whatcha gonna do small fry!? Your just a girl! Hahaha!"_

_**The trio of boys started moving in closer to her…**_

"_**STOP IT! WEAVE HER ALONE!"**_

"_Who said that?!" The trio of bullies shouted._

"_ME! THE MIGHTY TAMAWUUUUUU~!"_

_**6 Year old Tamaru jumped off the nearby slide and ran as fast as he could to aide the little Konoha.**_

"_What are you gonna do to stop us you runt?"_

_**The bullies were a good grade ahead of him, and he was clearly out numbered, but he wanted to be like his favorite super hero.**_

"_THIS!"_

_**He ran over to the "Leader" of the bullies and kicked his shin as hard as he could. He fell to the ground hard and began to scream.**_

"_OWwwwwwwowowowoowowww! Mommyyyy!"_

_**The young bully got up and ran away from the two. His groupies followed close behind. Tamaru could've sworn he heard them say, "You'll remember this!" but he only cared about the safety of the young blonde haired girl.**_

"_Hi! My name is Tamawu! Are you okay? Your not hurt are ya?""Uhm. No… I'm otay! I just got some dirt from wunning on my dwess, but I'm otay!" _

_**The two young children looked into each others eyes and smiled.**_

"_So what's your name? You wanna be fwiends?! I'm a pretty cool boy! I'm gonna gwow up and be a super hewwo!"_

"_That sounds so coowl! My name is Konoha Hayase. And my famiwy just moved here. My daddy is a businessmen in the big buiwdings downtown!"_

"_Wow! That is awesome! Wanna pway the west of wesess?"__**Tamaru held out his scratchy 6 year old hand to her clean and petite hand.**_

"_I would wove too Tamawu!"_

_**She grabbed his hand and they trotted off.**_

"Hayase… I didn't even know… I forgot that girls name…. I cant believe that was YOU. I'm so sorry…."

"That's why I like you… The reason why I am so mean is you forgot me! We went to Grade school and you totally forgot me because you had a boy best friend!"

"And that was Takuto… Hayase, I didn't realize I meant that much to you…" Tamaru walked over to the girl and slipped his hand to her cheek and lifted her head up. He looked into the same eyes as a child 9 years ago. This time. He looked into her eyes and noticed they were pure and kind. He was mesmerized by the blue. In the light they looked almost gray. Just like his. He couldn't believe how stunning she was in that moment. It was like he was frozen in time as long as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hayase, no-…Konoha, it's okay… Please, don't cry anymore. I can't stand to see a beautiful girl like you cry…" She gasped at what he said, and her eyes were wide open. She looked at Tamaru and noticed his strong expression. It was a caring and peaceful gaze that she knew was finally meant for her.

"Konoha… To tell you the truth… I've uh… Kinda always liked you too… I always knew you liked me…"

"What? Tamaru!? You did?" She jumped and grabbed both of his hands that were holding onto her face so gently but firmly.

"Yeah… But I never realized my feelings towards you were this strong until now…"

"Tamaru…" She smiled and pounded herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a strong and loving hug. After a few minutes, he gently grabbed her shoulders and positioned her in front of him once again. He looked deeply into those eyes of hers and leaned in closer into her face…

"Konoha I…" Looking into her eyes made him go crazy. He saw her red cheeks, and felt her tense body. Her eyes sparkled with wonder. She wanted him. She wanted him to finally make the move that would begin their relationship. He didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't stand it. He firmly pushed his lips against hers and she accepted them. Her lips were soft and warm, and Tamaru couldn't help himself. He pulled her in closer and held her tightly. Nothing else seemed to matter to him more than that moment with her…


	10. Informing the Danger

"And so then, this huge koi fish jumped out of the water! And Kona-Chan began to scream because it splashed her!" Mayu giggled as she watched Takuto hold his stomach from his laughter. His abdominals hurt so bad he could barely walk. He hadn't laughed this hard in a very long time. The story just seemed to make him laugh with every word she spoke.

"Oh my god Mayu-Chan! Hahahahah! Stop! You're killing me! Hhahahahhaha!" Mayu and Takuto laughed dramatically hard on their long walk back to the hotel.

"Oh gosh, I never want that to happen to me! EVER! Hahaha!- Wait a second… Mayu-Chan… Where are Hayase-San, and Tamaru?!" Takuto stopped laughing in an instance and began to look franticly around.

"Oh my gosh! Were we having such a good time we didn't even realize they could have gotten lost! How foolish of me! I feel so bad Takuto-Chan! What if they're lost!?" Mayu spoke as frantic as Takuto was acting.

"I don't know Mayu… maybe they're both just farther back!?" he suggested.

"Maybe they went back to the hotel! Let's go look!" Mayu grabbed Takuto's hand and they both started to run as fast as they could. While running, Takuto happened to glace to his right and see a very shadowed, dark, eerie path…

"Huh? Wait, hold on a second Mayu-Chan!" The duo stopped and Mayu noticed the path as soon as they stopped.

"Takuto-Chan, where do you think that path leads…" She grabbed Takuto's arm and he held her close. The area seemed colder… And somewhat unsettling. Takusa realized then that her and Mayu were almost the same height. Takusa was a slight bit taller, but not by much. So she kind of stood firmer to seem more… Manly? She almost giggled from what she was thinking but held her composure strong.

"Takuto-Chan… Look, there's a sign…" Takuto saw the sign and read it's contents…

_**Danger down this path!**_

_**Turn back! Huge cliff! **_

_**It will kill you if fallen from! Do not go down this path!**_

_**Turn back Now!**_

_**DEATH IS CERTAIN**_

_**THIS IS YOUR WARNING!**_

"Oh.. My…God… that has to be some huge cliff for people to put a scary sign like THAT out…" Mayu nodded her head and gave Takuto a concerned look.

"Lets go back and tell the teachers about this, so no one gets hurt… Okay?"

"I agree, lets go!" Takuto and Mayu ran all the way back to the hotel in full energy. They were trembling at the idea that someone could fall off that cliff and die instantly, and it wasn't something to think about.

"Thank you both for informing us about this…" Mr. Souma said sternly.

"Yes, you two were very brave and noble to report something scary like that. Thank you!" Miss Miyuki added on. Miss Miyuki was the 2nd years English teacher, and a chaperone for this field trip.

"Your welcome Sensei!" Mayu and Takuto bowed as a thank you for their noble dead they had done. After a few more moments of chat, the two walked away into the main lobby of the hotel.

"Takuto-Chan, I know we probably helped our class stay safe, but we still haven't found Kona-Chan and Tamaru-Sempai… They're starting to worry me…" Mayu said putting her hand on Takuto's shoulder. Takuto looked at Mayu and nodded in agreement.

"They have been gone an awfully long time. Maybe they're both in their rooms! Hayase-San IS staying with you, right?" Mayu quickly nodded and looked down her hallway. Her room was on the first floor.

"I'm gonna go check my room okay? You go check yours for Tamaru-Senpai. If he isn't there, meet me back here in 5 minutes okay?" Mayu said firmly.

Takuto nodded and started for the elevator. Noticing a sign that said "ELEVATOR INOPERABLE", made him grudgingly take the stairs to his fifth story hotel room. Which he did not want to do in a time like this…


	11. The Cliff! The First Reveal of The Girl!

"Tama! Are you in- *GASP*!" After the long trudge to the room, Takusa walked in on a shirtless Tamaru, and an almost shirtless Konoha. Tamaru was on top of her, his hand caressing her face, her hand on his stomach, the image of them burned into her brain and was locked in tight. When they heard the door open, they both jumped but stayed in the same position. Both of the teen's heads were faced towards the door to see who they're viewer was. And Tamaru's stomach flipped when he saw it was Takuto.

"Ta- TAKUTO! THIS ISN'T-!" But it was to late. Takusa's eyes filled up with tears as she slammed the door with all her might. She stormed down the hallway to get to the stairs. Her heart had been taken out, and shredded into a million pieces. She didn't want to believe what she just saw, and she couldn't. she had to leave the hotel so no one would see the real Takusa. Takuto was mad. Takusa, was hurt so deep she couldn't even speak.

"Tak!? TAKUTO!" Tamaru stood up and released Konoha's grip on him and started to put his shirt on.

"Tamaru…" Konoha started straightening her shirt as well and got up beside a changing Tamaru.

" I- I gotta go after him, I made a promise to him!" Tamaru opend the door when Konoha spoke.

"What promise!?" She said as she grabbed his arm to try and stop him.

"Our promise to NEVER keep secrets!" Tamaru brushed her grip off and began to sprint to the stairs.

It was around nine-thirty at night, and it was pitch black. The crickets were chirping and saying their goodbyes to the previous day and were beginning to welcome the new one. The only light that could be used was from the tranquil moonlight. Takusa was running full speed through the forest where she had a good time with Mayu.

"Why- why did she ruin EVERYTHING?! He promised to never keep secrets! What happened?! Why Tama!? WHY!?" She stopped running and let her hands fall to her sides. Her head fell as well. She cried and cried and let the tears so full of love fall because she knew she had no chance.

"_**So what?! **_So what if my birthday is less than 2 weeks away!? It's not like he'd like the girl me! The REAL me right!? He has Miss Pretty-PERFECT now! I'm nothing anymore!" She fell to her knees and screamed into her hands. She has never cried this hard before. All of her feelings of pain and sadness the secret she kept from him all started flowing throughout her body, and eventually came out through her tears. Even the serene grace and beauty of the moon and that night couldn't calm her down. After crying for about 15 minutes, she heard a voice. A voice that stung in her ear.

"_Tak!? Where are you!? I know your out here! C'mon! Your my best friend! I need you! I'm sorry! TAK!?"_

Tamaru's voice grew louder and louder by the second. Takusa panicked and began to run away yet again. Upon hearing a breaking twig she had stepped on, Tamaru followed the sounds that were in the near distance, and eventually got so close, he could see her figure.

"Tak! C'mon stop running! We can talk about this!" Tamaru said panting as he tried to catch up with the school track star.

"I have to get away from him… but how!?" She was running as fast as she could. When something caught her eye.

"Ah! A trail! Ill hide down here!" she took a sharp right down the mysterious trail. Little did she know… it was the same trail that she had warned her fellow classmates about. The sign was covered by fallen leaves, and the darkness of the night helped masquerade the sign as just another bush in the forest.

Continuing her sprint, she noticed the ground was a bit, uneasy, but she beagn to lunge on. Suddenly, she heard a snap. As fast as it happened, Takusa had tripped over a tree root and had fallen to the ground in a powerful thud. Tamaru heard this, and began to sprint her way. She heard his footsteps drawing closer and closer! Standing to her feet, she took one step and fell.

"Gah! Owwie! My ankle! I think I twisted it!" She gripped her injured ankle tightly and began to rub it. But she had no time. She had to get away. He was the last person she wanted to see. She got up, even though the pain was excruciating, she carried on, and began to jog a slight jog to get away from the boy who had broken her heart.

"Takuto! Please wait! I know your down this path just stop! Come on please!" Tamaru begged. His breath was short and sounded in pain. However, he wanted to find Takuto so much he was willing to hurt to get him back. Little did he know this would be one of the last nights he would ever see Takuto Murigami again.

"Takuto Murigami if you don't answer me-!"

"WHAT?! You'll go back to your new girlfriend?! Go ahead! You obviously don't care about our friendship. You hid that from me!" Takusa replied back harshly. As she still ran as fast as she could.

"Tak! Please! I'm sorry! Just stop running! You could get hurt!" Tamaru said fiercely.

"_I've already been hurt more than you Tamaru…"_ She said to herself. It made a tear fall from her eye. She finally felt like her ankle felt better so she took off faster than she ever has before. Suddenly, the ground below her disintegrated into nothing! Takusa screamed not as Takuto, but as Takusa!

"TAKUTO?! Was that you!? Where are you- OH MY GOD! TAKUTO!" Tamaru halted in his tracked when he saw Takuto holding on for dear life to the edge on a cliff. The same deadly cliff that he warned his friends about. Takusa held on to the ledge with all the strength she had left in her body.

"TAMARU! Help me please!" Takusa was so in shock and so scared. She didn't even realize she asked for help in her REAL voice.

"What the-!? Oh NO! TAK!" Tamaru ran to the edge of the cliff and gazed at the horror he saw before him. The cliff was so high off the ground he could barely see the bottom. "HOLD ON TAK, I'M GONNA HELP YOU! I PROMISE!" Tamaru grabbed Takusa's hand, and he watched as that piece were she had been holding fell to the ground bellow.

"Tamaru PLEASE HELP MEE!" She screamed even louder than before and every time she did stung Tamaru in his chest.

"_Why does Takuto sound like such a… GIRL?!"_ Tamaru grunted as he tried to pull his best friend up. Without knowing. Takuto's long sleeve shirt began to rip from the pressure of being pulled up. The shirt came right off leaving only the tang top covering her torso. The shirt fell and Takusa watched it fall. Tamaru panicked at the sight and tried harder than even before to pull his best friend up. Tamaru thought he'd finally had him saved, when his grip gave out, and his hand slipped through his fingers. Takuto, was falling down the cliff. With no hesitation Tamaru dove off the cliff after his best friend and watched as Takuto fell further and further away from him. On the way down Takusa flipped and caught the very tip of a sharp branch growing out of the side of the cliff. The sharp branch shredded through the tang top and through her chest wrap to flatten her breasts'.

"No! OH NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Takusa gripped her bare chest and braced herself for the impact. She screamed loud and long and prayed for god to give her a miracle. He answered her prayer a short moment later. She felt a warm presence wrap around her body. Tamaru had fallen to her level and wrapped his arms around her. Still gripping her chest, Takusa tried to turn around and hide her body, but he wouldn't let her move an inch.

"TAKU-TOOO?!" Tamaru noticed that his friends shirt had been ripped, and looked unknowingly at her bare chest. The moonlight was reflecting off her chest and he was amazed. His mind was flashing so much as they fell. Tamaru Fujisaki just found out that his lifelong best friend… was really a girl the whole time.

"TAKUTO?! YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Tamaru's only response to the question was screaming. He gripped her tighter as he saw the ground quickly approaching.

"AH! THIS IS IT!" Tamaru looked down and flipped his body so that he was on the bottom of the fall and "Takuto" was on the top, cradled so "he" wouldn't be hurt as bad.

"AH! TAMARu-!" Takusa's voice was cut off by a loud thud; her head had barely hit the ground, but thankfully Tamaru was there to soften the fall.


	12. Takusa Murigami

The two hit the ground like a meteor from outer space. Tamaru sat up, Takuto still in his arms and was in shock. He had survived the impossible. He had survived a fall from a cliff who knows how tall?! But that didn't matter. After his little accomplishment thought, he turned his attention to the girl he held in his arms that he thought was a boy. The girl was unconscious. And would not wake up in any way Tamaru tried to revive her.

"C'mon Tak, wakeup! Please!.. Please…." Tamaru held her close to his neck and heart area. Crying and pleading for God to wake her up. He realized that the miracle that had just occurred rendered them both alive and uninjured. So Tamaru was very grateful for that. What mattered to him right then, was who was this girl? Where was his best friend? When he came to the conclusion that he was right there; his best friend, IS the girl.

"Takuto… You're…. a girl… But. How? Why? Why did you hide this from me? I cant- I cant believe-…" Tamaru suddenly halted his sentence and held the girl tight and very protective like. In the distance he heard two familiar voices. And he began to panic when he realized who those voices belonged to…

"Tamaru-Chan!"

"Tamaru-Sempai!" Mayu and Konoha had found the two. This would not turn out well at all for any of them… When finally near Tamaru, the girls shrieked in horror at the sight they saw. Tamaru flinched at the sight of the blonde cousins, and shielded Takusa from view for as long as he could.

"TAMA! Oh my god! What happened to you?!" Konoha said rushing to his side. Konoha gazed at his scratched up face. His arms were bruised and somewhat bloody.

"I uhm-.." Tamaru started.

"TAMARU-SEMPAI! DID YOU FALL OFF THE CLIFF!?" The statement made him flinch, and made Konoha scream. She covered her mouth and took a few steps back.

"I'm okay, really, but she-!" Tamaru was cut off by more gasping and a scream.

"Tamaru… There's only 2 girls here… Me, and Mayu… so why-?" she glanced over to Takuto's lifeless body in Tamaru's arms and screamed.

"TAMARU! TAKUTO IS-!" Mayu started, then she was accompanied by her best friend in saying,

"A GIRL?!" The two girls huddled close together and examined the lifeless body. Konoha's face dropped and looked almost as if she was disgusted. Mayu began to back away step by step, tears filling up in her eyes.

"You mean… The boy I- He… Isn't…" Mayu covered her mouth with her hands and backed away. "No… He can't be.. Tamaru. Please… say it isn't so…!" Mayu shouted. Konoha turned around and stared at Mayu. Even Konoha began to develop tears that couldn't be held back.

"I tried all those years… all those years of dedication and love… FOR THIS?!" she pressed her hands so hard against her face the tears couldn't leak through.

"How could he LIE TO ME!?" she shook her head and began to race back to the hotel in agony.

"Konoha! GO!" Tamaru yelled at the blonde.

"Tamaru but I, you need help! You just-!"

" You don't have time to waste, we can't let ANYONE know what happened! Stop Mayu!"

"But Tama-!"

"GO! NOW!" Tamaru yelled in a stern tone. He pointed to the direction the other distraught blonde ran off in. Konoha flinched at the sound of his voice, but understood the seriousness in the event she just became a part of. She nodded hesitantly and began to run off. She turned around about half way to the end of the trail and looked at Tamaru and his complexion. She saw how he held her so gently and caring. Like she was a feather, so fragile and elegant. Like he would do anything to protect her… She smiled with tears running down her face and spoke,

"I lost… You win Takuto…. I'm so sorry…" She glimpsed one last time at the two and then ran off to stop her cousin.

Tamaru watched as Konoha ran away, making sure she got to the end of the path safe. It was a one-way walk up the hill back to the hotel, so he was positive she was safe. Then he spoke to the fainted girl he held so gently in his arms.

"Do you realize how much energy I put into trying to make Konoha like me? Do you?" He let his head drop so the moon wouldn't see him cry.

"Was everything you did with me a lie? Were you a lie Takuto? What about our… OUR PROMISE!" He shouted as he clenched her harder. "I realize now, I liked Konoha for her looks…She knows nothing about me… and I know nothing about her… It was all physcial for me… But when you spoke… You were always true to what you said… And when you said things will never change… and we'll always be together… Was that a lie too!?" He cried harder and harder…. "But now… I know why you were always pure and honest… because you… You are…" He looked up at the moon and smiled. He closed his eyes and realized his place. He looked at the girl. The beautiful girl who he had called his best friend his whole life. And he didn't even realize he had fallen in love with her a long time ago. "I thought the reason why we were such good friends was because we were both boys… but you had 2 reasons for being you... Your love… and the love for our friendship… Right?" He gently grabbed the shirt that fell before they did and wrapped it around her chest and body. She had minor cuts, and a big bruise on her side, but it would all heal rather quick. He made sure she was breathing and normal. He was relieved that when he found out she was alright, but that didn't stop him. "I told you everything… you're the only person in this entire universe that knows everything about me… I didn't tell you about Konoha… and I'm so sorry…. You didn't deserve that…." Tamaru looked at the girl with a new point of view. "But this… this is more than I could ever imagine you could hide from me… I don't…. I don't even know your name…." Tamaru smiled and rubbed her cheek lightly. "But I do know something I'm positive about…" Tamaru gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled it in close. He pushed his lips gently onto hers and made sure the moon was on both of their faces. It represented the pure beauty of her, and the majestic strong friendship they shared. And hopefully, it would bloom into a beautiful relationship.


	13. Blonde Haired Freakout

Back at the hotel, a certain room was loud and uncontrollably unsettled. It's two inhabitants were the blonde duo that had witnessed a new beginning in their lives. Mayu, was in a state of uncontrollable denial and shock.

"Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no, oh-no, oh-no…. what are we gonna do-fghfgmp!" Mayu's rampage was quickly and finally interrupted by Konoha's firm, smooth and gentle hand. Konoha couldn't have anyone knowing the situation because it meant they all would be in great trouble for hiding such a secret from the world.

"Mayu-Chan please! Be quiet, for Pete's sake! This situation is between us and Tamaru only! This cannot get out! Do you know what would happen if we let people find out about Takuto?! It would not be pleasant!" Konoha finally shushed the girl into a calm and tired state. Even though she seemed calm on the outside, on the inside, she was bursting with questions, demanding answers. She didn't think her brain could handle everything that was going on.

"Bu-" Mayu started but was formally interrupted by her cousin.

"No butt's! Just stay quiet! I'll tell Auntie Shouko!" Konoha knew Mayu's only weakness. Her mother. When the girls were growing up, if Mayu were to do anything mean or rash, Konoha would threaten to tell her mother. Her mother was a very gentle loving woman, but she was also very scary when angered.

"You wouldn't DARE tell mother if I did!" Mayu flinched and thought about the punishments she could receive.

"Try me Mayu…" Konoha smiled a slight evil smile and laughed maliciously.

"Okay FINE! Anything but getting mother involved… that would be world war 3..." Mayu finally got up and walked over to the rooms mini fridge and took out a bottle of water and pressed the bottle to her quenched lips. She was so parched she almost felt faint. She chugged the bottle until there was nothing left.

"Hee-hee! Thus why I wanted to scare you with my theory!" Konoha giggled and watched as Mayu glared at her from across the room, still holding the water bottle she realized. Mayu chucked it at her cousin and the two started to laugh together.

"Wait a second, Mayu-Chan… we should go and check if their both okay! Oh-no! what if-!"

"You trust in Tamaru-Sempai, right?"

"Yes but Mayu-Chan, they-!" Konoha paused and listened to her younger cousin. "If you trust him, everything is gonna be alright Kona-Chan I promise!" Mayu said reassuring.

"But maybe I should, go! We haven't heard anything Mayu!" Konoha stood up from the table they were seated at and started walking towards the door when Mayu quickly grabbed her arm…

"Kona-Chan, lets give them time, okay?" Mayu gestured a small smile and Konoha smiled a slight one back.

"Okay Mayu… Only for you though… By the way, I'm sorry about Takuto being a- well, you know…." Konoha turned her face away so she wouldn't see Mayu's reaction to the apology.

"Oh, its okay, it was a one-sided love anyway…" Mayu said shaking her arms and head. She laughed like it didn't matter, and that's when she started to tear up again. "Maybe that's why…" Mayu paused…

"Huh? What Mayu?" Konoha seemed eager to know what Mayu meant.

"Maybe that's why he always was weird around girls…. I mean… All of the girls at our school like Takuto or Tamaru, and since I actually got close to him…!" Mayu's face lit up like fireworks at a festival.

"What?! Your face changed so fast Mayu!" Konoha said jumping back at the lovely expression.

"Mmm, I'll leave that one buried Kona-Chan!" She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. She turned around and went to throw her empty water bottle away. The bottle landed in the bin with a thunk, and Mayu turned around to go change. When she started walking, she opened her eyes from a quick blink, and all she could see was a white mass of something headed towards her face. She had no time to react before it slammed right into her face. While Mayu was unaware, Konoha threw a pillow right at Mayu's face. It was a cruel but loving gesture to somewhat take her mind off the incident. And Mayu accepted it fully.

"AH! Kona-Chan!" Mayu fell to the ground laughing, grabbing the pillow and retaliating.

"Ha-ha! Even I can have fun!" Mayu looked at her best friend with a empty expression.

"Konoha, thank you for being there for me, and thank you for being a great older cousin…" She said so seriously. Konoha had to do a double take to make sure Mayu was alright. She had never even seen Mayu that serious before. And she hoped it would be the last sadden serious moment with her. Even though Konoha acts detestful, she cherishes every moment of her life, especially with her friends and family. She finally came up with a response and said,

"Your welcome Mayu… and thank you for putting up with a stick in the mud like me." They smiled and gave each other big hugs.

"Wait a second… THEY'RE STILL NOT BACK!" Konoha broke the hug and stood up to scream.

"OH YES! THAT'S RIGHT!" Mayu followed promptly, "WE GOTTA SEE IF THEY ARE OKAY!" Mayu busted out.

"YEAH! OPERATION, RETREIVE THE CLIFF PEOPLE ENGAGE!" Konoha said as she pointed her arm in the direction of the trails.


	14. The New Begining

Tamaru treaded up the hill back to the hotel. He was carrying the girl on this back, and he was very careful how he walked, and how to carry her. He felt a sudden movement on his back and turned his head halfway to show that it was him carrying her. The "Boy" was regaining energy and consciousness. Tamaru was ready to face his best friend.

"Ughhh. Tamaru? What happened? And why are you carrying me? " Tamaru flinched at the voice.

" _Why would she stil pretend to be Takuto? doesn't she remember any-!" _Tamaru jolted at the thought. Could she really have forgotten what had happened to them just a few minutes prior?!

"Tama, what's the deal? I'm alright! Let me down!" Takuto said bouncing up and down. Tamaru just looked up to the sky. He finally responded.

"Are you sure? Do you remember anything Taku?" He asked hesitantly.

"I remember running from you… falling, and twisting my ankle… then everything becomes a blur… why? What happened?" Takuto asked worryingly. Tamaru couldn't believe that her memory had been taken. He remembered her head did hit the ground slightly. So maybe that is what caused it. He chuckled at the thought; he would get to keep his best friend just a little bit longer. But he no longer looked at her like a best friend. He realized he was utterly and madly in love with her.

"Well Tak, uh, you kinda fell off the cliff running away and I fell with you…" Tamaru laughed.

"WHAT!? WE FELL OFF A CLIFF!? STOP JOKING!" Takuto replied.

"Nope. No lie, that's why your shirts all weird. Tamaru said picking his girl up a little. She was falling down due to the uphill walk.

"Tamaru, seriously, I'm okay, you can let me down…" Takuto said reassuringly.

"Alrighty bro, if that's what you want-" He gently lowered her to the ground, when he felt a strong grip on his arm.

"AGH!" Takuto fell to the ground. Her ankle had really been hurt and she could barely put any pressure on it. Tamaru realized this and lifted her back up in an instant.

"Tama! I said I'm fine, now let me down!" Takuto punched and kicked her best friend. But Tamaru didn't budge.

"Nope, your hurt, I'm not letting you walk on that ankle dude… it's okay. I can carry you." Tamaru said sweetly.

There was a long and strong silence between the two, until Takusa started a very interesting conversation.

"Tamaru, look; I'm sorry I got so worked up between you and Konoha. I think she's a great girl, and you guys look really great together!" Takuto said very honestly. She couldn't shake the feeling. She felt happy. She felt like something happened and she didn't realize what it was yet. But she was alright and better than she was before about Tamaru and Konoha. It didn't bother her, and it bothered her why it didn't bother her.

"No Tak, I cut the line. I don't like her like I thought I did." Tamaru said openly.

"What!? Why not? She's the prettiest girl in our school man!" Takuto surprisingly said.

"Yeah Tak, I realized I already had someone in my heart before her. And that she was only to take my mind off the girl I really love…" Tamaru said smiling. Takusa was very happy for her best friend. She didn't know why, she usually detested him talking about girls, but this time was different, and she didn't know why.

"Well I would LOVE to meet this other girl! I wanna know who has my best friends' heart!" Takuto said very happily.

"_Yeah.. I want to meet her too…" _Tamaru thought to himself. The thought was quickly ended due to two voices heard very close by. It was Mayu and Konoha.

"Are you guys alright? We were starting to get worried!" a concerned Mayu said trotting up to Tamaru. Tamaru replied with a happy nod and Takuto did the same.

"Oh, Tama, I'm just glad your-!" Konoha tried to hug Tamaru, but he shook his head fast, and she took a step back. Her face was devastated, but her heart accepted it.

"Oh, okay Tama, if there anything we can do-." Tamaru just smiled and gestured to the hotel. Mayu came up to her cousin and put her reassuring hand on her shoulder. Konoha looked at her and smiled, letting a small tear run down her cheek. Mayu smiled at the sight of Takuto and Tamaru and held Konoha's hand all the way back to the hotel.

"Murigami?! You fell off a cliff?! You should've came to us earlier you two… And you girls knew?" Mr. Souma was baffled at the surprising detail his attention was brought to. He looked at the two boys who were sitting across the table, receiving treatment for their wounds. Mr. Souma then looked over to the two blondes standing diagonally across from the boys. They all held their heads down and apologized for not saying anything.

"We're sorry…" The girls said.

"But Mr. Souma, we're okay! Honest!" Takuto said out of nowhere. Tamaru couldn't help himself, and spoke up,

"Yeah dude, but you have a sprained ankle, and that's not okay!"

"But I cant believe you jumped off the cliff with me… you should've just let me fall…" Takuto said with a heavy heart.

"Dude! Shut up! It's fine, best friends go through everything together, am I right?" Tamaru put his hand on the top of Takuto's head and shook his hair.

"Ha-ha yeah! I guess your right…" Mayu and Konoha looked at each other with sweet smiles at the sight of the two. The boys smiled and laughed while receiving their treatment. After all of the wounds were attended to, the four students followed their teacher to the dinning hall for their late dinner.

"Hey Tak?" Tamaru said, laying down in the moonlight of his bedroom.

"Yeah?" The boys, back in the hotel room started a conversation.

"Are you completely sure that you don't remember _anything_ from when we fell off the cliff?" Tamaru asked flinching.

"Nope, its all a blur. A blank picture in my head. Nothing is coming back to me at all…Why?" Takuto sat up and looked at his best friend. Only to receive a turned back. Tamaru had flipped over to ignore Takuto expression.

"No reason… I was just asking…." Tamaru's heart fell into his stomach. It ached because she didn't remember anything. But it was also a feeling of relief. He wouldn't have to deal with all the drama just yet. For that, he was thankful. The boys stayed quiet the rest of the night, and eventually fell asleep.

Finally, the long beach trip had passed, and awkwardly enough, the four of them stayed together. Konoha was still heart broken by Tamaru, but she accepted it, and learned to love him only as a very good friend. Mayu was very protective over Takuto and his hurt ankle. She was with him more than Tamaru was. Takuto didn't mind her company. She enjoyed having such a close girl friend. Tamaru kept his distance, and thought about that night repetitively throughout the trip. The girls new he was, but they did not ask any questions that would upset him. When the bus arrived back at the school, all the parents were there to pick up their children. Since Takuto's dad was away at a business meeting and wouldn't be back until late that night, Kukai came in their fathers place. He was shocked to see his sister get off the buss with crutches. He rushed over to her. Only to be stopped by Mr. Souma. He informed Kukai of the night and the cliff situation which made Kukai very worried. Tamaru then came up to Kukai and gave him a very troubling look. Kukai then realized; Tamaru knew. Tamaru knew about his sister. Tamaru then proceeded to tell Kukai about every detail what had happened. And Kukai was stunned. Kukai then huddled his sister into his car without saying a word. He did not let her say goodbye to any of her friends. He took his sister home and pampered her. But the thought in the back of his mind came; Tamaru knows… he has to know what she is now…. Takusa sensed something wrong with her brother, and it got her very worried. After Kukai made her dinner, he went to the house phone, and called their father. Takusa had fallen asleep on the couch, so it was a perfect opportunity to tell Kotarou. When Kukai finally told their father what had happened, Kotarou went into a slight panic. He worried for his daughters safety, and rushed home. The next day, would hit very hard on Takusa.


	15. Takuto Murigami

The next morning, Takusa could finally walk on her own, her foot was still sore, but she was glad she would walk on it. She trudged down stairs in her morning attire; yawing and scratching her head. She didn't smell the usual fluffy pancakes her father makes every Tuesday Morning. And it really bothered her. all schools in the area were out today due to a weather day. She went downstairs only to find Kukai and her father, waiting for her, their faces flushed and serious. Takusa was shocked to see her father with such a serious look. She knew something horrible was about to happen to her.

"Uh… hi… Daddy… I'm back from my-." Takusa stuttered when talking she was so nervous.

"Sit. We need to talk young lady." Takusa gulped. Her father only called her young lady when she was in trouble, or something terrible has happened.

"I heard some very interesting things from your brother." Kotarou lowered his head, and his voice went with it. Takusa grabbed the chair directly across from her father and sat down. Her body tensed up, and her face froze. Takusa glared at her brother. Kukai took the glare and mouthed "I'm sorry" to his sister. Takusa wanted to keep everything a secret from her father, but Kukai was so worried about what happened, he had to bring Kotarou into this.

" I heard you are very hurt Takusa… Can you explain to me why that is?" Kotarou proceeded.

"I uh, kinda fell off a cliff Daddy, but I'm fine! Honestly!" Takusa defended herself. "Tamaru was there to help me so-."

"That's exactly why I'm worried about you honey… Does Tamaru know about you?" Kotarou bluntly asked. Takusa froze.

"No Daddy!? How could he know? Why would I tell him? That would cause so many problems…" Takusa said shaking her head. She then looked over to Kukai, who turned his head away in shame.

"Baby girl…. Im sorry…" Kotarou was interrupted by a furious and sad Kukai.

"TAKUSA, TAMARU KNOWS YOU'RE A GIRL!" Takusa blinked. Her life had been officially started. She didn't even realize the amount of tears leaking from her face. She couldn't comprehend the amount of pain she felt in her heart. How did he know? What did she do wrong?

"Tamaru…. Knows? BUT HOW?" Takusa stood up and her chair fell to the ground with a huge thud.

" Tamaru saw your chest Taku… He knows. He told me everything that happened." Kukai seemed like he was about to start crying. Reality hit Takusa like a bullet to the brain.

"What happened? I don't remember anything that happen-."

"Which is WHY we are going to move you Kunikida to live with Aunt Aki for a year… We have to protect you baby girl… Tamaru could tell people and the police could take us away…" Takusa's tears fell even harder than before.

"MOVING ME?! But why daddy?!1 My life is here! Ill take al the punishments and hate from the people, just don't make me move!" Takusa pounded on the table with all her might. Kukai got up and restrained his sister.

"Taku your birthday is in a week! You'll be fifteen! We're doing this so you can actually be YOU! Now stop!" Takusa refused. She cried long and hard, kicking and screaming to be released from her brother. But he wouldn't let go of his grip. It only grew stronger for every one of her movements. Her father sat there in pain, watching his daughter like this. It hurt him so much, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

"I cant even… tell him I-.." Takusa stopped her rampaging. She then started to scream, " I CAN'T TELL TAMARU I LOVE HIM! MY LIFE, ALL MY FRIENDS! YOUR GOING TO TAKE IT ALL AWAY FROM ME?! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I HAFTA LIVE IN A NEW TOWN, WITH A NEW FAMILY, AND MEET NEW PEOPLE?! NO! IM NOT GOING TO DO IT! IF THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL PROTECTING, YOU CAN JUST STOP!" Takusa punched her brothers arm and he released her. She ran back up stairs and slammed her door with so much fury. Her father sat there, his hands clasped together, knowing in his heart something was still not right.

"Kukai… will you please go-." Kukai interrupted and nodded.

"Yeah, I will…" He rubbed his arm and headed up to his distraught sisters room. He arrived at the door only to hear screaming and hard crying from the other side. This hurt Kukai very much. His sister was his world. Seeing and watching her hurt like this hurt Kukai as well. He gently raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Takusa.. Can I?-" his reply made him jump.

"_**Leave me alone! I hate you Kukai!"**_ Kukai lowered his hand and let a solemn tear run down his cheek. He retreated downstairs and sat at the table alongside his father…

All day, Takusa didn't come out of her room at all. She laid in her bed crying and screaming all day. her father took off work, and Kukai stayed beside her room, just to make sure she was okay. That night, after she had cried all of her tears out, she picked up her cell phone, and texted every person in her phone that she would be moving away.

Late that night, Takusa got her cell phone and told all of her friends that she is moving…. The last people she told were Tamaru, Konoha, and Mayu. She called them on a four way call.

"Hey Tak, its eleven-thirty, everything okay?" Tamaru was the first to speak.

"Takuto-Chan! Are you alright?!" Mayu chimed in very fast.

"Murigami, please. Talk. Whats wrong?" Konoha said very concerned.

"Guys… nothing is okay anymore… things aren't okay at all…" Takuto said. It hurt her so much to hear her friends so worried about her, but she wouldn't see them anymore.

"Tak, talk to us! Whats wrong?" The girls whimpered in sadness hearing Takuto so upset.

"You guys… I'm so sorry… for everything…" Takuto mumbled.

"Don't apologize man! Everything is- Tak?" The three heard a click from one of the lines. Takuto had hung-up his phone.

The next week, Takuto Murigami didn't go to school…

"Hey Tamaru-Chan, is he okay? Have you heard from him?" Mayu asked very concerned. In that week, Mayu began to call Tamaru, Chan, because they had become so close.

"I honestly have no idea… the phone call we all had with him was the last time I heard from him…" Mayu and Tamaru heard a girlie yell off in the near distance.

"I HEARD I HEARD!" Konoha came dashing through the door with epic speed. "Takuto didn't show up this week!" she proceded. She finally got to them and stopped, panting very hard. Konoha hadn't been to school since the trip because her and her family took their own mini-vacation.

"Yeah, he hasn't…" Mayu and Tamaru said.

" You guys… what if something really bad happened to her?" Konoha asked very sadly. This made Tamaru drop his head.

"Well we cant just stand here and wonder!" Mayu said very positively. The blonde haired girl dashed out of the door with tremendous speed.

" MAYU! Where are you going!?" Konoha and Tamaru screamed.

"To find out what happened to OUR friend! C'mon!" Mayu screamed from the hall. They all ran out of the school and headed to the main gate. Then, the mysterious topic appeared. Right in front of them stood Takuto Murigami. In his school uniform.

"AH! TAKUTO-CHAN!" The two blondes jumped.

"He-hey guys." The girls ran up to him squealing with huge hugs. Takuto hugged them both and looked over to his best friend…

"Takuto, what in the hell is going on? Why haven't you been at school? And isn't today your birthday!" Tamaru took a step towards the group.

"Yeah.. It is.. And I um… have bad news…" Takuto pushed the girls away gently and dropped his head.

"Bad news?" The girls said in unison. They looked at each other with confused looks.

"I'm sorry to tell you guys this but I um…." Takuto paused, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What? Man spit it out!" Tamaru yelled.

"Guys…I'm….Moving to Kunikida….. And im staying there till I graduate high school…." They all stopped breathing for a split second. The girls flinched and grabbed Tamaru's hands.

"You-your joking? Takuto c'mon don't play around like that…" Tamaru said, tightly holding the girls' hands.

"Your not serious are you Takuto-Chan?" Mayu said.

"We all know you're a real joker, but this is going to far Takuto…. Why?" Konoha raised her voice a little.

"I….. I'm Sorry!" Takuto turned around and sprinted with all her might. Her eyes swelled up and started to cry.

"TAKUTOOOO!" They all screamed. The girls had tears in there eyes, and Tamaru simply looked down.

"No… I WONT LET HIM!" Tamaru started after Takuto. He wasn't going to let him go. Let HER go.

"TAMA!" They girls screamed as they watched Tamaru run after Takusa. They stood there crying. Tamaru had gone every way possible Takuto could have gone. And when he checked his house, there was no answer. He walked back the school. To find Mayu and Konoha sitting on a bench. Tamaru caught the glance's of the blondes, and shook his head softly. The blondes got up, and began to tear up. Tamaru came up to them and put hishead on Konoha's shoulder. She embraced his head and hugged him. Mayu joined in shortly. In a group hug, the all began to weep. Tamaru had lost his best friend.


	16. Sun Setting Suprise

"I'm back…." Takusa mumbled as she hung her coat up.

"Welcome home squirt…" Kukai patted his sisters head as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled a soft smile.

"Hi Daddy. I'm back." She walked up to her father and gave him a hug.

"Hello, how'd it go baby?" Kotarou said with a slight joy in his voice.

"Oh… it went great! Yeah! They all said they will miss me and that we will all definitely keep in touch so! It was great!" Takusa said forcing herself to smile. Kukai realized this and came and sat in the chair next to the kitchen table.

"Well that's great honey! I'm happy for you!" Kotarou said kissing his daughters head.

"Thanks a lot dad…" she said, forcing the thank you. She really hated the moment.

"Well squirt, sit down, we need to talk again." Kukai said hesitantly.

"Oh great, more bad news?" Takusa said smartly.

"No actually, good news, great on your terms…" Kotarou said as he brought Takusa a cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh?" When she and Kukai were both seated at the table, Kotarou joined them and grabbed Takusa's hand.

"Sweetheart. I have thought over some things." Kotarou said looking at his daughter.

"What is it daddy?" She wondered. She saw her fathers complexion change which made her a little uneasy.

"I messed up. I put the wrong date on your plane ticket for tomorrow…" Kotarou said laughing nonchalantly.

"Dad what are you-?" Takusa hoped.

"I wrote the wrong date! The plane didn't take the ticket and called me a nutcase! Can you believe your old man?! Ha-Ha!" Kotarou still laughed. Takusa noticed Kukai. He grew a smile bigger and brighter every second.

"Dad what is it!?" Takusa pleaded.

"Squirt, we are going to home school you for the rest of this school year…" Kukai finally blurted out.

"Really?! Do you really- Dad don't play with me!" Takusa said growing a smile on her face.

"Then, when you grow your hair out way longer than what it is," Kukai started to add.

"Yes?!" Takusa was getting more anxious by the second.

"We will allow you to go to your school, but as a girl…" Kukai finally finished the great news.

"The Beautiful girl that you really are baby girl." Kotarou added on. "…." Takusa lowed her head and silence befell the room.

"What's wrong Takusa? Aren't you-" Kukai was shortly interrupted by an explosion of happiness radiating from the now 15 year old girl. "YAA HOOOOOO! Oh my gosh, thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU so much you guys! I love you!"

Takusa leaped out of her chair . She ran around the table to hug and kiss both her father and brother. She then ran up to her room. She danced around and sang and blasted music for the rest of the night. Eventually, she grew tired, and laid down. Takusa Murigami had finally become happy. And the morning coming, would start her new life.


	17. Sun Rising Happiness

_**One Year Later**_

**Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep…..**

Ugh, please shut up alarm…

"Mmmmm, that was a good night sleep!" Takusa arose from the darkness under her covers and looked above her beds headboard. She looked at the new picture that had replaced the one of her and Tamaru; it was the final picture she ever took as "Takuto". It was the picture the morning before the cliff incident that had Tamaru, Mayu, Konoha, and her in it.

"Good morning you guys… I get to see you today." She smiled a nostalgic smile and took her hair out of her pigtails to brush it. The past year, her hair had grown so fast, she could barely contain it. Her hair now reached the very top of her bottom, and she loved it! Since a year had passed, she had finished her second year and part of her third year in junior high. She had just turned 16, 2 weeks ago. And her appearance was the same, but also more beautiful and radiant. She was finally the beautiful girl she was born to be. Takuto had been put to rest and every reminiscence of him was gone. She had throw everything about him away. Because from now on, she was to be known as Takusa. And only Takusa.

"I cant believe it's the second semester of my third year… boy does time fly…" Takusa said twirling her hair with her fingers. She hopped up from her bed and walked to her closet. Filled with nothing but girly and cute clothes. Since her transition, it seemed that her body changed with it. Her chest had grown very much and her body finally had a very mature hour glass figure. She was skinny, tall and very beautiful. She slipped out of her silk pajama's and put on her bra. She then took out her third year school uniform for Sawamura Junior high. The girls uniform. The same one the beautiful Konoha and Mayu wore.

"Hmmm…." She smiled at it. She always envied all the girls at her school, and now she will finally be realized as one. She was so used to wearing the boys uniform and restraining her chest, but that was now the past, and she had learned to accept it.

"Well, that's in the past, now I have the future to look up to! So on, you, gooo!" She popped her head through the head hole and laughed.

"Oh wow! This uniform is waaaayy better than the boys uniform for sure!" She sung and happily put the rest of her uniform on. While slipping her socks on, she heard a call from downstairs.

"_Takusaaa! Breakfast! Now!" _Kotarou called for his daughter in a cheery mood.

"COMING!" she replied to her father cheerfully. After getting another response from her dad, she skipped over to her window, and opened it up to experience the fresh air of a new year and begining.

"YEAH! THIS YEAR WILL BE GREAT! I JUST KNOW IT WILL!" Takusa said shouting very loudly, unaware she was being watched…

"Miss. Murigami, chipper this morning aren't we?" a calm and sweet woman's voice drifted up to her window.

"OH! Ms. Misaka, good morning!" Takusa waved down at the voice.

"The pleasure is all mine!" The voice belonged to Ms. Ayano Misaka. Her and her daughter Ayu moved there around the time Takusa began her home schooling. Ms. Misaka has very long light red hair, and she is like an angel. Her auburn eyes sparkled with love and kindness for anyone and anything living. Her temperament was just like her fathers, always calm and kind. Takusa was so thankful for the duo of girls to move in just across the street! She thought of them as a blessing. They were very close and were practically part of the family now.

"Ms. Misaka! I am so sorry about my outburst!" Takusa said laughing awkwardly. She was embarrassed she was heard so early in the morning.

"No, no, I wish I had as much energy you have in the mornings! I know Ayu has that energy as well!" The young woman giggled as she watched Takusa make silly faces. "Oh, by the way Takusa-San, will you walk to school with Ayu today? She's starting her first year of Junior high today!" Ms. Misaka layed the broom she was just using down to her side and waved at the girl to get her attention.

"Oh that's right!" Takusa reminded herself. "I would love to walk with Ayu! Tell her to come over as soon as she's ready, will you Ms. Misaka?" Takusa replied with a sense of excitement in her voice.

"Alright dear! I most certainly will! I will see you later sweetie; have a good day!" Ayano replied back with a tone of relief.

"You too mam!" Takusa walked away from the chill of her window and began to tie up her hair in her favorite and normal style. A very high tied up ponytail. She wrapped her favorite red bow into her hair and checked herself In the mirror before talking again. "Gosh! I wish everyone could be as nice as those two! There very- WHAT!?" While returning to the window to close it, to her dismay and fear, she saw a familiar boy, standing right in the middle of the road in front of her house. The boy was Tamaru Fujisaki. Ms. Misaka noticed the Young man and greeted him with a polite smile and wave. Tamaru acknowledged the woman and walked over to her. Ayano gained a confused look on her face as Takusa watched in horror. The two chatted for a good five minutes before Tamaru walked away.

"Oh my god! Why is Tamaru here?!" She peeked out of the window and saw that he was walking away. "Whooo… Thank god!" she breathed a sigh of relief realizing that he was walking away, but she still spoke,

"He's just going to hafta wait until school to see me now isn't he?" Takusa then walked over to her wardrobe; a beautiful white, regal wardrobe that her mother used before she died to do her makeup and her hair. She sat in the chair provided for looking in the mirror and examined her hair. Since it had become so long, she bought many beautiful bows and hair ties to pull her long sun kissed hair back into a ponytail. Her red bow, with just a little bit of a white trim, had been her favorite thing since she was little. After about 5 minutes of hair prepping, she giggled at herself, being so girly and feminine, and skipped downstairs for breakfast.


	18. Believe in the hope of Today

"Good MORNING!" Takusa busted into her dining room with a huge smile on her face and a skip in her step. She stopped when she smelled fresh pancakes and syrup on the table. "MMM-MMM my favorite! Thank you daddy!" She sat down and happily started to eat the fluffy goodness.

"Good-morning sweetheart, how're you doing this wonderful morning?" Kotarou asked as he flipped another pancake onto her plate.

"Chipper and Happy daddy!" Takusa replied with a half mouth full of the warm buttery circles.

"Nah dad, It's just the pancakes making her nice you know… a monster has to get her energy from somewhere right?" Kukai sneered as he looked over the newspaper he was reading and saw Takusa glaring right back at him.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" Takusa balled up her fist as her brother hit her with the now rolled up news paper, and insulted her.

"Wow! I didn't know monsters can go to your school! Must have a lot of problems at that school!" Kukai said laughing.

"GRRRRR! KU-CHAN!" She threw her napkin right at his face. He inevitably dodged the artillery and walked over to his dad.

"Thanks a lot for the food earlier dad, bye _monster…_" Kukai sneered at her again.

"Grrrrrr….. Ku-Chan!" Takusa said with a pouty face.

"Kukai…You could be just a bit nicer to your sister. You know that right?" Kotarou said in a acting voice. He knows that Kukai doesn't mean it when he picks on her, he just loves calling him out on it every once in a while.

"Yeahh, your right Pops," Kukai then walked over to his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "The uniform looks good on you squirt." Kukai winked at his sister as he started to put on his shoes at the front door. "Thanks Ku-Chan." She blushed and waved goodbye to her brother and then resumed back to eating her pancakes. Kotarou and Takusa had a very nice conversation about the new school year and how proud he was of her. Suddenly the front door rang about 20 minutes after Kukai left.

_**DING DONG**_

"Who could that be?" Kotarou said looking up from his cup of coffee.

"Oh, sorry dad! It's Ayu! We're walking to school together today. I told Ms. Misaka that she can come over before we walk today." Takusa said as she walked towards the door.

The anticipation she had for walking to school that morning made her run to the door and she opened it with a huge smile. "Hi Ayu! Are you ready to be a first year?" Takusa said hugging the young girl. The hug ended and Takusa examined the orange haired girl. Her hair was down to the middle of her back, complimented with a brown ribbon on the side. Her uniform had the color of the first year class, and her shoes were damp from the snow. "You bet I'm ready Taku-Chan! And I get to be close to you a lot too!" Ayu said jumping into the house.

"Ha-ha! Come in! Would you like some pancakes? My dad makes them so good!" Takusa gestured to her father, as her father waved a polite and cute smile.

"No thank you, I already ate toast and jam…" Ayu shrugged and bowed to say hello to Kotarou. They walked into the living room and while Takusa finished her pancakes. And Ayu and Kotarou chatted about where she went to school before

"MMMMM! It feels so nice out today!" The two beauty's had on their long school assigned coats and were walking on the sidewalk to both of their first days.

"I've always wanted to do this at least once. My dream has finally come true! For real!" Ayu held her hands really high up and jumped for joy. Takusa was startled by her sudden outburst of happiness.

"Wow Ayu! Whats got you so worked up!?" Takusa patted the back of Ayu's head and Ayu turned in response.

"I've always wanted to walk to school with a close friend or upperclassmen; and I'm doing both of them today!" She smiled a very cute smile. It leaked of innocence and beauty.

"Tee hee, I'm honored Ayu!" Takusa replied with a cheer. She grabbed Ayu's hand and said,

"Let's both have amazing years together!" Ayu nodded in response and the girls held hands and skipped all the way to the school gate. When the school gate was in site, Ayu screamed and saw some of her friends from grade school. One in particular that was a very cute younger boy. He had light brown hair and very green eyes. They were as green as emeralds. Takusa couldn't help but stare at the boy.

"Heyy!" Ayu waved to her companions then turned to Takusa.

"Look, sorry to bail like this Takusa-Chan, but I'm going to go on from here! Thank you for walking with me!" Ayu started off, waving as she ran.

"Ah! Your welcome! Have fun! Lets sit together at lunch!" Takusa got in at the last second.

"Okay!" She smiled as they went their separate ways. "Ah, that kid." She continued to walk, not noticing all the attention she was getting. Many boys and girls looked at her and began to blush. Takusa had become quite the beautiful girl. She was so oblivious to the attention she was getting. She just smiled and walked into the school building. She was especially getting looks from a trio that were watching her every move.

"Tama, could that be?" Mayu asked hopefully.

"Mayu, take a good look at her. That's Takuto. No doubt in my mind…" Konoha said.

"Should we go talk to her? Find out if that really is him?" Mayu asked with hope in her voice and eyes. "I don't wanna be rude and leave a new student hanging by herself!" Mayu winked and giggled. Konoha laughed at her cousins enthusiasm.

"No, we need to wait…" Tamaru spun around and started to walk towards the school.

"Oh gosh, Kona-Chan feel that tension? I'm getting Excited! Oof!" Konoha took her hand and lightly karate chopped the back of Mayu's head.

"Let Tamaru get this out of his system. That girl could be his best friend." Konoha said with a stern pointed tone.

"But I thought we were all best friends now!? Kona-Chan, we do _everything_ together!" Mayu replied in defense.

"We are, but that girl could be Takuto, his boy best friend. Who he hasn't seen in a year? Is it clicking yet Mayu?" Konoha said laughing a little.

"Yeah, your right. Let's get to class; all of our clubs had meetings this morning, so we're kinda late. We don't even know which homeroom we got!" Mayu started to skip away in excitement.

"Yeah Mayu, lets go."

"Okie Dokie!" The blondes skipped to the main part of the building to receive their class assignments.


	19. A New Legend Appears! A New Fast Beauty

"TAMARUUUU! What homeroom did you get?" Mayu shouted from the other side of the third year hall. Konoha held her head in shame and embarrassment because her cousin was such an air head…

"Uhhh, I got 3-B. What about you guys?" The girls faces lit up like roman candles. Tamaru braced himself for the impact that would happen in just a few moments.

"I can't believe it!" Mayu started.

"I'm so glad we have the same class this year together Tamaru!" Konoha and Mayu giggled and wrapped themselves around Tamaru, who had grown so much in a short year. He embraced the girls and hugged both of them while looking at his class card. Around the school now, girls have calmed down around Tamaru because they know he isn't interested in anyone. The only two people he hangs around are Mayu and Konoha. The prettiest girls in the school. So girls find other boys but still are infatuated with the hottie of the school.

"Lets go to class Tama-Chan!" Mayu grabbed at his hand and held it tight. She giggled because she knew that Tamaru couldn't deny her or Konoha; he had grown to love them both like sisters.

"Um, hey Konoha, can you go to class without us? I have to tell Tama something." Mayu said hesitantly.

"Sure, is it about what you told me?" Konoha smiled at them both.

"Yes." Mayu replied with a smile.

"Okay, see you later." She waved at the two, and walked very gracefully down the hall. Boys and girls from all grades watched in awe at Konoha's beauty. Konoha and Mayu both, just like Takusa, had grown up a lot and became very beautiful young ladies.

"Okay Mr. Tamaru, you are gong to have a good third year with us, and you are going to be fine without Takuto!" she pointed her finger right in front of his nose. And had a determined fierce look that made Tamaru almost laugh.

"We have been with out him for a year Tamaru…And ever since, you have been in this icky mood. Kona-Chan and I understand what your feeling… but we really want you to be happy again. The old bold, and very perverted Tama-Chan!" Mayu said sweetly. Her reply was a silence and a deepened look from the blonde boy."…Tama, I know what happened last year really hit you hard, harder than me and Kona-Chan put together, but please, be happy, for us, Okay?" Mayu touched his face lightly and gave a sweet sorrowful smile.

"You know Mayu, your right. I'll be happy again. I promise." Tamaru touched her hand with his and smiled back at her.

"Okay Tama-Chan… I hope so." Mayu hugged him around his neck and then whispered. "It will all be alright, I promise…" She skipped backwards and closed her eyes and grinned.

"Yeah…. I hope so." Tamaru looked out the nearby window and sighed. He felt an uneasiness in the air, and it bothered him immensely.

Finally, the trio met up in their homeroom class. They were assigned seats in the far left back corner, next to the windows. They watched their teacher writing on the board. The excitement in the room was building very fast. People were looking around at their classmates and giggling. The teacher writing on the blackboard was fully aware of the excitement, and accepted it fully. The teacher turned his head and smiled. Konoha and Tamaru gasped. It was Mr. Souma!

"_We got the same homeroom teacher we had last year Tama!" _Konoha whispered to Tamaru, who sits right next to him.

"Yeah. He's sucha cool dude." Tamaru chuckled and smiled, waving cutely at his teacher. Mr. Souma replied with a funny eye roll and a chuckle. Tamaru is by the window, and has an empty desk in front of him. Mayu is behind him on the last row, and Konoha is directly on his right.

Tamaru is looking out the window, resting his head on his hand, just staring. Many thoughts were racing through his head. Mayu noticed this and became a bit sad seeing her friend in such a worried and sad state. That all stopped when the teacher spoke. "Okay class, we have a new student here today. She might look familiar to some of you. That's because, she has a twin brother," Something snapped inside the blonde trio in the back of the class. They all three looked up; their hearts were beating a mile a minute.

"_Noway.." _Konoha thought.

"_She couldn't-?!"_ Konoha had turned around to look at Mayu. They both were thinking the same thing. Tamaru only stared blankly to the front of the room. "Come in please Miss." Mr. Souma held out his hand and gestured for the student to come into the room. The door swung open to reveal a beautiful young girl wearing a gorgeous red ribbon.

"Yaaaagahga!" The trio in the back stood up from their seats and screamed. They all screamed in the same way. It was very unusual. They didnt even realize they did though. Mr. Souma stood in front of the blackboard in wonder. He finally asked,

"Is there something that needs to be said you three? If not, we need to introduce this young lady." He glared at the trio and they all snapped back into reality.

"Oh? OH! SORRY!" The three responded and bowed at the exact same time. The class laughed at the "performance". Takusa looked at the trio and giggled. She was so happy inside; she realized that she got to be in the same class as her best friends, well, former best friends.

"Alright? Anyway, Miss, please come over here." Takusa walked to the front of the teachers desk as he wrote her name on the board. She stood there smiling, her brown hair flickered as she bounced in her place. "Everyone, this is Takuto Murigamis' twin sister, Takusa Murigami," Mr. Souma said still writing on the board.

"_**Takusa!**_" The name shot threw the trios heads. Tamaru had his full attention on the long haired girl now. He didn't take his eyes off her.

"_You've come back to me. You've come back Tak…" _Tamaru thought to himself. "Takusa was in a town called Kunikida in Hokkaido, so this year, the twins switched places," The class was in awe that the school hottie and track star had a twin sister! Takusa giggled when she heard the story. So what if it was a little lie? She got to be back at the same place shes been for 2 and a half years. Nothing else mattered to her.

"All of you be nice to Miss Murigami, I highly doubt that she knows any of you. So here's to a new year!" Mr. Souma patted Takusa on the head.

"Thank you Sir! I'm happy to be here!" She first looked at the teacher, but then closed her eyes and smiled at the whole class, and all the boys' hearts skipped fifty-beats at least, especially Tamaru's.

"I hope to have a wonderful year with all of you." She smiled the most beautiful smile Tamaru had ever seen. His face turned the darkest shade of red there was.

"What an intro Miss Murigami! Now, about your seat…" Mr. Souma skimmed the room and Tamaru prayed to the heavens that she would be placed in front of him.

"You can have the seat that is in front of Fujisaki, would that be alright?" He pointed to the boy who was trying to hide his face from her view. Mayu and Konoha giggled.

"Yes sir, entirely." She walked gracefully over to her seat, her long light brown hair flowed behind her. Everyone, even Mr. Souma couldn't help but look at her beauty, all the room could do is watch in awe. She stopped when she got to her desk, and looked at Tamaru and the girls. "I hope we can all become great friends." She smiled and then sat down, ready to learn. And with that, the teacher began his lessons. But right before he got into to many things, he spoke very quickly,

"Class! I almost forgot, team sports and clubs will hold auditions, tryouts, and interviews at the end of school, so Miss. Murigami, feel free to try out, and I will announce this years captains, that are in this class of course." She nodded in response.

"_I wonder who they are?"_

" _I want to be a captain!"_

" _I don't like sports."_ After about 5 minutes of anticipation, the teens were silenced by the teacher.

"Okay, I am honored to have the whole entire student body council president in my class! Miss. Hayase? Please stand up, you are the new student council President!" Konoha stood up while the class clapped and cheered for her.

"Thank you, I will do my best for this class and the school." She waved and smiled and spoke about her common duties, then sat down to continue the announcements.

"The boys soccer and girls soccer captain too? Wow do I have a good group this year! Miss Amamiya, Mr. Fujisaki, if you will…" Mayu and Tamaru stood up, both of them with huge smiles across their faces,

"Thanks this is an honor." Tamaru said as he bowed very politely.

"I will surely get our girls to the championship again this year!" Mayu held up her fist of fighting spirit and the class laughed.

"And uh, I'll get the boys too!" Everyone continued to laugh as Tamaru spoke up to compete with Mayu. After the laughter subsided, the duo sat down.

"Okay… I would have more good news, but I will say it anyway. If Takuto Murigami had not moved, he would have been the Boys Track captain. Ah! Miss. Murigami, are you also fond of Track?" Mr. Souma turned the whole classes attention to the girl, as she replied with confidence.

"Ah! Yes I am, I think im better than my brother!" She said modestly.

"GASP!"

Everyone gasped and sighed due to the statement, Takuto was the best at running and track. No one even thought about a better running than him. High school kids couldn't even hope to compete with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Takuto was very good, wasn't he?" Takusa said, very warily. "Your damn right… He was better than you, better than you could ever hope to be…" The harsh statement stung in Takusa's chest.

"Oh, you must be his former best friend, Am I right?" Tamaru ignored the girl, and only grunted in response. Luckily, the teacher didn't hear him say that harsh sentence, or he would've gotten into major trouble.

"Well, then on to the next subject…." Mr. Souma broke the awkward mood with more cheery announcements for that year. But to Tamaru, class had gone on forever, and seemed like it would never end. He did regret saying the harsh statement, but he was talking to his best friend. He felt it in his gut. That was Tamaru's way of trying to get back at Takuto for leaving.

At lunch, just like Takusa told Ayu, they sat together in the school courtyard and were chatting about their day so far. She told Ayu how cruel Tamaru was. Ayu was well informed on Takusa's life, and she accepted every part of her. She was very mature, and understanding for a 13 year old girl. She grew to be Takusa's closest friend that past year, despite the 3 year age difference.

"Wow… He was that harsh to you? He's a jerk!" Ayu said with her mouth full of rice.

"I know that Ayu, but I guess this is his way of saying he's mad at Takuto for leaving him, so he's taking his anger out on me…" She lowered her head, and looked into her bento box. She noticed the last piece of pickled fish, which made her kind of sad; pickled fish was Tamaru's favorite. She brushed the thoughts away, picked up the piece of fish, and ate it.

"Oh, I wish I was older Senpai, then I could've stuck out for you!" Ayu finally finished the huge amount of food that was in her mouth and slammed the bowl down. "Oh, it's fine! He'll warm up to me eventually. Oh! By the way, if I was still Takuto, I would've been the captain! And what I thought was funny, was with all the girls on the track team, there's no captain…" Takusa rubbed her head and looked up at the sky when her actions were interrupted.

"YOU SHOULD TRYOUT AND BE THE CAPTAIN THEN! THIS IS PERFECT!" Ayu pounced onto her older friend and was yelling. She was a very cheery and enthusiastic girl, and wanted to show Takusa how much she supported her. "A-Ayu! Your insane!" Takusa giggled as she and Ayu sat back up.

"It's not as easy as that… trying out takes a lot of time, and yes, I'm going to tryout. Happy?" She pushed a fried shrimp into the orange haired girls' mouth, and the girl mumbled something before finally replying with,

"DUH!" The girls laughed, unaware that a certain boy is watching from a nearby window.

"Tama, I know you don't hate her, so just give her a chance." A voice came from behind Tamaru.

"GAH! Mayu you scared me!" Tamaru pounded his head against the window by accident and patted his chest from the startle.

"Hee hee, sorry Tama, I didn't mean to scare you. But I'm serious Tama-Chan, Kona-Chan and I are going to try and talk to her, so give her a chance, okay? We know you love her…" Mayu gave a serious and concerned look. The statement with the "L" word made him blush and turn very defensive.

"Huhuhhuh!? That's not-!" Tamaru couldn't blurt out an answer. He tried, but he couldn't deny the truth.

"Tee hee, you have my support Tama!" She jumped slightly up and down, and clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hungry, lets go eat with Konoha…" He rubbed his hand over her hair, causing her to squeal and panic. She desperately tried to fix her hair, and Tamaru just chuckled. He started to walk off and Mayu stared at him, still placing hair back in it's place. She watched him walk out the door, but was surprised when he popped his head back in about 20 seconds later,

"So, you coming or what?" He smiled and she squealed.

"Okay!" She held his arm all the way to the dinning hall. Tamaru smiled and knew he was very lucky to have such a great friend at his side.

"Huh?" Takusa stopped right before she stuffed her last rice ball into her mouth. She felt eerily awkward and she didn't know why. She felt like she was being watched…

"What's wrong Senpai?" Ayu asked in concern. She saw Takusa flinch, and pause out of nowhere.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that someone is watching us…" Takusa looked around in all directions. She finally felt the weird feeling disperse.

"Oh, well that was so weird… Well, lets keep on eating!" Takusa shoved the massive rice ball into her mouth and chewed until she could no more. Ayu raised her huge bottle of water in the air in response and chugged for at least 30 seconds.

"But, y'no something Ayu?" Takusa said after swallowing her huge rice mixture.

"Uhn-izzat?" Ayu had Shoved a ton of food in her mouth, and could barely talk. "Tee hee! You're so funny Ayu! But Ayu, I still love Tamaru with all my heart…But y'no, the more I'm near him, the more I grow to love him…" Takusa layed her chopsticks down and held her hands together. She closed her eyes and pictured his smiling face only gazing at her.

"Keep after him." Ayu said with shut eyes.

"Huh?" Takusa snapped out of her daydream and questioned the young girl.

"He will start to long for you even more than he did when he found out, so stay on him! You have my full support!" Ayu flexed her muscles and gave Takusa a thumbs up. Takusa smiled and gave a thumbs up right back.

"Thanks Ayu!" The girls then spent the rest of their lunch period giggling and talking about the new year that was in store for both of them.

"Senpai!" A high pitched voice flooded into Takusa's ears as she was walking towards the track.

"OOF! AYU!" The presence and voice was Ayu. She had run up to Takusa with out her knowing, and pounced on her back.

"Senpai, are you going to tryouts?" Ayu bounced as Takusa tried turning the young auburn haired girl around

"Yes, I have to, my dad wants me to be on a sport team, so why not be on the team that I love, right?" Takusa held the girl and smiled down on her. Ayus face then took a sudden change; from happy to urgent and worried.

"Hmm hmm, yeah! Well, my tryouts are over here! I gotta go Senpai! Good luck! You'll make it for sure~!" Ayu sped of in sucha hurry Takusa's hair was pulled by her wind trails.

"What!? What team? AYU?!" Takusa snapped back as she yelled to her younger classmate.

"The soccer team duh!" Ayu said as she started to run backwards.

"Oh yeah… HAVE FUN, AND GOOD LUCK!" Takusa waved as she watched Ayu run into the main building.

"I WILL, THANK YOU SENPAI!" the main building door slammed shut.

"Ha-ha that kid… OH! I have to go now!" She then realized that she too had her own tryouts to attend to, so she started off.


	20. The First Confrontation

"WOW CHECK HER OUT!"

"She's insanely fast!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Girls of all ages watched in awe as Takusa was trying out. She was doing the one thing she and Takuto were famous for; the four-hundred meters. The last turn comes and she has almost doubled a lap in the time two other girls had only made it halfway through.

"Here I GOOO!" She pulled out all of her energy for the final sprint; it was full speed to the finish for her. The boys and girls soccer team heard the commotion from their practice fields, and began to migrate toward the track to find out what was happening. Mayu and Tamaru had found each other, and got very close to the track to watch Takusa finish.

"Hey! That's Murigami-San! She's amazing!" Mayu was amazed by the speed of the girl.

"I think you were wrong, she is better than Takuto!" She got on her tippy toes and whispered then to Tamaru, "Or better than she was…." Tamaru jumped a little, then went into deep thought.

"Yeahh… I guess your right…" Mayu simply smiled as she and Tamaru watched Takusa finish the Four-hundred . Takusa blew through the finish line faster than the wind, and the track coach was in awe.

"M-Murigami! 58.69 seconds!" The coach looked at her records. Her face went into full shock. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah! Oh my goodness! I don't believe it! Murigami! You beat your own brothers' school record by more than half a second! Congratulations!" The coach patted Takusa on the back and handed her a towel.

"Thanks coach! That means so much!" Takusa smiled and happily accepted the towel. She patted her neck and her forehead.

"WHOO-HOO!"

"WAY TO GO MURIGAMI-SAN!"

"YOU'RE CUTE!"

"SO COOL!"

"PLEASE, BE MY FRIEND!" Many teens were clapping and cheering for the brunette as she started walking to a bench. She then heard a very familiar voice, which made her turn her head.

"Good Job SENPAI!" Screamed Ayu. Ayu was waving and bouncing and cheering so much that she almost fell down. Before to teams were cheering her name and being amazed by her abilities, Tamaru and Mayu had to continue their tryouts,

"TEAM, BACK TO WORK!" The blonde captains said in unison.

"YES MAM, YES SIR!" The teams responded in a polite manner. The teams ran back to the fields as the leaders stood and watched them. Tamaru was still mesmerized by Takusa. His mind quickly reverted back to her, watching her as she chatted with some girls from their class.

"She's…" His eyes were in a soft haze. He was blushing, and oblivious to his face. Mayu took advantage of that situation and decided to joke around with him. "Amazing? Cool? Pretty?" Mayu said making kissy faces at Tamaru. He snapped out of his fantasy moment and snapped at Mayu.

"Tha-That's not!" Mayu interrupted extremely quick

"Oh yes it is! I took the words right out of your mouth!" Mayu pointed at the boy, who was clenching his fist and trying to come up with a comeback. She noticed, then giggled and ran off.

"HEY! MAYU!" Tamaru yelled at her as he chased her back to the field. Meanwhile, Takusa had jogged to the water fountain to fill her travel bottle with. She had chugged her to her two, and wanted to get some alone time, so she volunteered to fill her bottle herself. Someone had called her name, and within that quick second her head was turned, she had run into, and fell on top of a person.

"Owwwww… Oh I'm so sorry! I'm such a Klutz! Oh…" She opened her eyes to see who she had trampled. It turned out to be Ayu's friend with the piercing green eyes. "Omigawd! Im sososososo sorry! I can't believe I just freaking ran into an upperclassmen!" He suddenly stopped mid sentence and a smile grew across his face.

"Hey, it's you! The girl who just ran the four hundred! You were amazing! I didn't know girls could run like-" The young boy paused yet again, only this time, he didn't have a smile, but a very empty look.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Takusa asked with a slight smile.

"You were also the girl with Ayu this morning, weren't you?" He cocked his head to the side and examined Takusa.

"Uh…Yes… I was-" She paused and only was interrupted by a voice shouting for her.

"Murigami, come here!" The coaches called to the new star runner.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hun, I gotta go! See ya later kiddo!" He smiled after she left. And blushed slightly. He then grabbed his water jug, and walked over to the fountain.

The next morning, posts of the teams and clubs official members were listed on the main school bulletin board.

"Taku-Chan!" Ayu said skipping up to her friend.

"Oh, hello Ayu! Guess what?!" Takusa was very excited and Ayu couldn't stand it.

"What? What are you so happy about?" Takusa simply pointed in front of her. Ayu followed the direction of her finger to find outstanding news. Beside her name, ws listed;

Center Forward, Misaka, Ayu.

"NO WAAAYYY! I DID IT TAKU-CHAN LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" Ayu jumped up and down holding onto Takusa's hand. Takusa laughed and jumped with her soccer star.

"I see Ayu, I see! I'm so glad!" They grabbed both hands and smiled.

"What about you Taku? Did you make it?" Ayu's smiled grew even wider than it was before. She noticed Takusa's sudden change in tone, and her smile began to fade.

"….I don't think I did, my names not on this list…" Takusa was still smiling, but it was a very sad and sorrow filled smile. Ayu's face went bloodshot red with anger. "WHAAAT?! BUT I SAW YOU YESTERDAY AND YOU BROKE THE BOYS TEAM RECORD, AND THE GIRLS! HOW COULD YOU NOT MAKE IT?!" She yelled as loud as she could, attracting many passing by students' attention.

"I don't know…. But it's really okay! Now I can focus on school… It's totally fine! I mean, a new girl making the team on her first day? That's not fair to people who've tried out all 3 years Ayu…"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHATS NOT FAIR?! YOU NOT BEING ON THE TEAM! C'MON, LETS GO TO THE COACHES OFFICE SO I CAN GIVE HER A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Ayu stormed off; her fury was as huge as a typhoone. And anything in her path got trampled, or moved very fast.

"Ayu, wait no! Ah!" Takusa began to run after her, but she was stopped by what seemed like a wall. She rubbed her face and looked up. Only to find out it was her worst fear. Tamaru Fujisaki. Her face flushed and she could barely get out a sentence.

"Um, uh… I'm sorry for bumping into you… I was trying to charge after my- AH!" She squealed as her arm had become captive in his hand. He pulled her all the way to the huge training walls by the soccer fields. It was a perfect place to talk to someone without people seeing you. Tamaru had thought of the walls as a perfect place to talk to her.

Takusa was panting… they had sprinted all the way to the wall, which was on the other side of the massive school. Tamaru gently pushed her shoulders against the wall and raised his left arm to the wall to rest, as well as keep her from leaving. She stared at him vaguely, as she didn't know what in the world was happening.

"Tell me… I have to know," Tamaru's head fell, parallel with the floor. Takusa could've swore she saw a small tear fall.

"Uhm, Fujisaki-San, I have no idea what your-" Her voice was nothing compared to his, it echoed almost off the massive stone wall.

"DON'T PLAY AROUND WITH ME! I KNOW! YOUR TAKUTO!" He raised his head back up to view her face to face. Takusa was right; Tamaru's eyes were filled with water, and he refused to let anything else fall.

"Tak! You were my best friend! Was all of the past you had with me just a LIE?!" Tamaru punched the wall with his free hand. Takusa trembled in fear.

"Fujisaki-San I…" Takusa couldn't stand calling her best friend by his last name. it hurt her to the point she almost broke down with him; Broken down and crying. She wanted to let the truth out, but she couldn't. she had to protect herself. The wind around them blew slowly and gentle. It was like the wind itself was trying to calm them both down.

"Please… I NEED to know… Now…" His head hung yet again. Takusa took it as a chance to try and get away. When she slipped out from under him, she grabbed her bag and began to sprint. But she was jerked back. Tamaru had grabbed her arm at the last second.

"DO YOU REMMBER?" In a lightning fast movement, he had pulled her around and they were barely chest to chest. Takusa was tiny compared to Tamaru.

"_He's grown so much! In just this short year!" _She was astonished by the amount Tamaru had grown. She started t look away, but her gently put his hands on her cheeks.She flinched as he ran his right hand through her hair. She looked him dead in the eye and tears began to form in her navy blue eyes. She was shaking.

"Do you remember anything… Anything and everything we went through?" The young man said with compassion." He watched a tear fall down her cheek. Right before it fell off her chin, he caught it with his finger and wiped her tears from her face. They quickly came back, as well as her response. She grabbed his wrists and lowered them to his sides. She let all the tears fall. her eyes opened to reveal a smile and a face wet with tears.

"Tamaru… I'm so sorry…" She retreated from his grasp, and began to walk away with composure. It took all of her strength, but she held her head high. Tamaru fell to his knees, and froze. He didn't know what to say, what to feel, or what to do. But he finally knew. In his heart and mind he knew that the girl he just talked to was his best friend, and the girl of his dreams. He knew he was not going to let her slip through his fingers. Tamaru decided then and there, that he would devote his life to loving her. Being there for, holding, kissing, loving; it would have to be her, and only her. For forever and always.


	21. Lunch Date! The Girls First Chat

"Yes mam, but I really think my friend would-"

"I don't have this kind of time to talk around with you missy, good-bye!" The coaches office door shut with an echoing boom. An orange haired beauty stood speechless, and infuriated. Ayu was simply trying to ask why Takusa didn't make the team, and was rudely ignored by the office assitant to the athletic department.

"Doesn't that lady have any manners? UGH!" Ayu began to storm off. She then felt like she had run into a solid brick wall, and fell to the cold school floor.

"Urrrrrgghgh, oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was-" She gasped at the sight. It was no wall she ran into. It was Tamaru… She froze for a minute, but cleared her head very quick.

"Hey, you're Murigami's little buddy arent you?" Tamaru said, offering her a hand to get up. She refused it and jumped up in an instant. Turning her head and refusing to look at him. She was a little intimidated when he spoke to her, but she held her emotions in.

"What's it to you? Leave me alone…" Ayu started to slide off, but her arm was yanked, and it pulled her back in close to Tamaru! Ayu began to panic. People were watching, wispering, and pointing; she couldn't handle all the attention she was getting, and she retaliated with a tactic her mother taught her how to do.

"Nooo, you PERVERT!" Ayu took her fist and slammed it right under the boys chin. He toppled over, holding his jaw and eventually fell to the ground. A nice, clean hit.

"AGHGAH! Wait come back! Ughh…" Ayu ran for her life. She wasn't in any real danger. She just HAD to tell her best friend what had just happened to her…

"What is up with girls this year? They're all psycho!" Tamaru said rubbing his chin. He realized that many people were gathering around him wondering why an underclass girl punch him, the soccer team captain and hottie of the school, in the face…

Ten minutes before class officially started for all third years, Tamaru had walked in with a bandage and tape on the bottom of his chin. Ayu had done some serious damage, and of course, Mayu and Konoha were all over him. They got teary eyed and asked a multitude of questions. Takusa was informed what had happen just moments before by Ayu, who had come from the first year hall from the other side of the school to warn her. Takusa hugged Ayu and apologized for Tamaru's behavior. Ayu just smiled and gave her a hug, then ran back to class. At that moment, Takusa wouldn't even move from the position she was sitting in. Konoha noticed her demeanor and got a little irritated. She knew he had done something… it was extremely awkward due to the fact that they were the only four people in the room. Takusa had sensed this, and walked out to another class to chat with a track girl. Konoha took this opportunity to question the boy.

"What's up with her Tama? Hmm? This has you written ALL over it!" Konoha grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him to his feet. Mayu came up to him, smacking a ruler in her hands.

"You didn't ask her did you?" Mayu said smacking it one last time, very loudly.

"…..I had to find something ou-AGAHAGHAG!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Tamaru had been kicked out of his chair with twice the power. The blondes pummeled him to the ground, with all of his books, and his desk very close by. "Why'd you have to go and do that? We told you we would do all the talking!" Konoha was infuriated. She wants to help Tamaru get Takusa back very badly; but him going and messing it up made her very mad.

"I know I just, had to talk to her myself…" Tamaru picked his stuff up very calmly. After he got things picked up, he sat at his desk, and his head laid down to rest. His morning had already been filled with too much commotion. The girls felt bad about knocking him over, and gave each other worry looks back and forth.

"Oh Tama…" The two said in sync. Just as they sat down, Takusa came back in, which caught Mayu and Konoha's attention. Takusa calmly walked over to her desk in front of the boy, and sat down. She opened her Algebra book, and began looking over her homework. Mayu and Konoha just stared at her. It was amazing to them how much she had changed. Tamaru's head did not move until the whole class was present in the room.

"_I swear Taku-Chan! He cornered me! I had to punch him!" "Ayu! You dolt!" "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

The memory of Ayu scared, warning her about what Tamaru had done to her made Takusa mad. He dared to try and hurt the girl who is like my sister. She repeated this thought over and over. It really did bother her that he was trying everything to find out about Takuto, but his efforts were futile. Interrupting her thoughts, the class door swung open to reveal the light brown haired teacher. Mr. Souma walked over to his desk without saying a word. He was not smiling; relatively, he had no emotion whatsoever. Either something bad happened, something bad was going to happen, or he's joking. The class stood and said the school and national anthem. Then Mr. Souma silenced them to their seats.

"Alright class, settle down, I have an announcement." all of the students tensed up.

"There was a typing mishap for one of you students who tried out for a team yesterday. The person who was typing the team roster forgot to type in the _captain's_ name." The class immediately turned their attention to the navy eyed girl in the back corner. Her classmates were smiling and silently clapping at her. She bit her bottom lip and smiled from her excitement.

"I am pleased to announce that the Girls Track Team Captain is none other than the lovely, Takusa Murigami!" The class immediately began to clap and cheer.

"Ah YEAH!" Takusa couldn't control herself. She stood up automatically and raised her hands to the ceiling and jumped for joy. For Tamaru, it was like she was in slow motion. She was stunning in every way to him. It was a moment of pure bliss for him to see her so ecstatic. He tuned everything else in the world out, and focused on her smile.

"Oh, wow, thanks so much! I've worked so hard for this title! I will do my best to lead the team!" She smiled and jumped in little circles. The class was infected with her happiness and began to sing and dance along with her. Konoha and Mayu both looked at her with soft smiles, making Takusa feel floaty and even more happy than before. Tamaru watched her every move until lunch, making sure he caught every angle of her face and every motion of her body.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH I NEW IT, I NEW YOU WOULD TAKUSAAAAAAA!" Ayu leaped across the light pink lunch blanket that Takusa and herself were having lunch on. Takusa barely cought the 13 year old girl, and smiled as she recovered from the surprise attack.

"A-Ayu, Ayu, calm down…." Takusa patted the girls head as Ayu dug her face into her stomach. Takusa giggled and finally got her partially off of her.

"No I will not! My best friend is a captain! Yay!" Ayu grabbed her hands and shook them every way possible. Ayu climbed back to her side of the blanket and the two began to eat their lunches. Right as Takusa popped a huge fried shrimp into her mouth and began to chew it, Ayu asked a very funny question in a nonchalant way.

"So, is it okay that I punched your boy-friend?" She shoved a huge amount of rice into her mouth and shut her eyes. Her face was completely serious and very cutthroat.

"Yeah, it's totally fi- WHAAAAT?! He is not my boy-friend!" Takusa spit out the shirp and it flew off the blanket. She slammed her chopsticks down and almost threw her lunch box at Ayu!

"Tee-hee! Taku-Chan! Your blushing! Your as red as an apple!" Ayu pointed with her fork and began to laugh.

"No- no I am not!" Takusa turned her head and her long pony tailed followed the motion. Ayu began to chuckle and she covered her face, waving her free hand at Takusa.

"Now, now, there's no need to be stingy Mrs. Fujisaki…" Takusa pounced on the girl and began to mess up her hair. Ayu stopped resisting Takusa's gruff behavior and looked to her right. She gasped at the shadows that stood before her. Takusa let go of Ayu and put her hands to her mouth in shock. The figures that stood before them so beautifully and elegantly were none other than Mayu, and Konoha.

"Uh, hi Murigami-San, do you mind if we, umm." Konoha pushed Mayu to the side a little bit.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you and your friend today?" Konoha said with a piercing face. She was neither smiling, nor frowning. It was almost like a neutral stare. "Uh, sure Ko- I mean, sure." Takusa caught her self before she called Konoha by her first name. The duo of blondes would have known automatically that she was Takuto. "Wow! Did you guys make all this yummy food by yourselves?!" Mayu squealed like a little child. She clapped her hands together and fell knees first onto the lunch blanket. Ayu giggled.

"Mayu! Be nice!" Konoha pounded her cousins head with her fist. But only lightly.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. Would you both like some? We make this much food so we both can have stuff for after practice." Ayu held up her bento box and Mayu's face lit up like a roman candle.

"Oh boy would I!" Mayu grabbed a pair of wooden disposable chopsticks and grabbed her favorite, an omelet.

"Have as much as you like!" Takusa smiled as she watched the two girls eat the food that she cooked. The four ate and chatted small talk for about 5 minutes. Then Mayu asked a very bold question.

"So, how is Taku-Chan doing?" Without even opining her eyes from eating. Konoha almost spit out her rice in shock.

"AH, MAYU!" Konoha yelled at Mayu after she finished her rice.

"What? I'm just asking." Mayu clenched herself and looked over to Takusa.

"He's good, great… But are you the two girls that were his good friends along with Fujisaki?" Takusa said. Of course she knew who they were, but she had to make herself invulnerable to them, and cover up the truth. Ayu just sat listening to the drama unfolding.

"Oh, yes we were! Very great friends! But, Murigami-San… y'see… I-"

"MAYU HAD A GINOURMOUS CRUSH ON YOUR BROTHER!" Konoha put her hand over Mayu's mouth before she could finish her sentance. Mayu squirmed to get out from her cousins grasp but it didn't work.

"MMMPHFGHGFH!" Mayu desperately tried to get her mouth freed to explain herself. Takusa was in total shock.

"_Omigosh! Mayu had a crush on me!? Woowww…" _Takusa's face was a little shade of pink from knowing this information.

"Oh, really? How much did you like him?" Takusa asked hesitantly.

"Y'no, I'll just say, the more time I spent with him, the more I grew to love him." Takusa jolted. The memory of the lunch that Ayu and Takusa shared that one day replayed in her head.

"_**Tee hee! I still love Tamaru with all my heart…But y'no, the more I'm near him, the more I grow to love him…" **_

Mayu clasped her hands and closed her eyes. "I loved him since the first day I saw him." "But Mayu, weren't you guys in the same class since like, kindergraten? Just until our second year of Junior High.?" Konoha finally piped up into the conversaton.

"Yes, but he didn't even pay attention to me, all he did was stay with Tamaru. He never even talked to girls like he did when he became best friends with us." Mayu looked up to the sky and thought hard.

"Oh…" Takusa was hurt by the sentence. She didn't realize she was hurting Mayu… and she didn't realize she spent so much time by Tamaru.

"Huh? What's wrong Murigami-San?" Mayu asked.

"Oh its nothing, I just thought my brother hung out with everyone." Takusa was becoming very interested in this conversation. She was finally getting to know her other self. And even though sometimes the traits he carried were bad at times, she was happy there were a lot of great things about Takuto she didn't realize herself.

"He was such a nice person," Konoha spoke up. "He was always calm, cool and collected," Takusa just gazed at her. "Yeah sure, he was sometimes a jerk, but he came around for me and Mayu…" Mayu smiled at her cousin. She then began to talk.

"Yes, your right, and he didn't know it but we both watched him for a long time, of course, after five years, Konoha went to Tamaru." Mayu sipped some of her tea.

"What? You liked Takuto too Hayase-San!?" Takusa jumped.

"NO, NO, NO! THAT'S NOT, WHAT I MEAN IS….Ughh…" Mayu began to talk again.

"Oh yes she did! She's such a nice cousin! When she learned that I liked him, she gave up on him for my sake!" Mayu patted Konoha and Konoha crossed her arms.

"No-NO I DIDN'T!" The four girls laughed and Takusa began to speak.

"Wow! I didn't know you girls are cousins! The beauty must run in the family!" Takusa politely said.

"Oh, thanks! But we are nothing compared to you Murigami-san! Your very pretty!" Mayu said.

"She's right, your way more than just a beautiful face Murigami-San. I heard you're outstanding at track and felid." Konoha asked slightly.

"Well, thanks!" Takusa smiled her pretty smile, then allthe attention was turned to Ayu.

"Your friend is very pretty too! You're a second year right?" Mayu asked as she looked at Ayu's auburn hair.

"Me?! You must be joking! I'm as ugly as a post!" Ayu was swinging her head back and forth very fast and protesting.

"NO! Your not!" Konoha retaliated.

"Yeah, don't put your self down like that!" Mayu and Konoha exclaimed. Konoha then got very funny and bold.

"Well of course you pretty, you and Mayu have practically the same name! People with the same pretty name are naturally pretty!" All the girls laughed at Konohas' sarcasm. The quartet was interrupted by the sudden sound of the lunch bell ringing.

"Oh? Well Senpai, I'll see you later!" ayu collected her things and began to hustle to the First years building. Mayu and Konoha were baffled.

"WHAAAAAT?!" The duo exclaimed while they stood up.

"SHE'S ONLY A FIRST YEAR?!" The blonde's looked at each other astonished.

"Yeah," Takusa is cleaning up the lunch residue. "You guys didn't know?" Takusa looked over to the girls and gave a rather silly look.

"NO! She looks so much older than a first year though… Almost all first yars are twelve right?" Konoha looked over to Mayu as she nodded her head in response.

"Well, she is older than a lot of first years." Takusa said folding the lunch blanket. "What?! What are you talking about Murigami-San?" Mayu asked.

"Well, when Ayu was a baby, she almost lost her life…" Takusa looked over to the two with a slight frown.

"WHAT?!" The blondes were taken by surprise by the statement. Takusa then continued.

"Ayu had a serious illness called Sarcoma, a cancerous tumor in her throat, and she had to be hospitalized to the point where she couldn't even talk…" Takusa stood up and held her head low.

"Oh…." Konoha said. Mayu and Konoha exchanged looks of worry. When Takusa noticed this, she smiled at them both. "Its okay you guys. Ayu's not the kind of person who begs for sympathy. She takes one step at a time and enjoys life to the fullest. She loves meeting new people, and the simple things she dreams about makes her day. So please, don't feel bad!" Takusa looked up to the sky and took a huge breathe of the fresh air.

"Ok, would you like to walk back to class with us Muriga-" Konoha started.

"Oh please, don't be so formal! You can call me Takusa if you like! I hate formalities." Then Takusa skipped off. Her long brown ponytail followed behind in the motions she was skipping. The cousins just stood there watching. Mayu finally snapped back to reality and said,

"Takusa… Takusa-Chan! Yep, that's what ima gonna call her!" Mayu then ran off after her, screaming her name.

"That silly Mayu…. You truly haven't given up on Takuto have you?" Konoha stood there and smiled, and listened to the wind flicking her hair against her uniform. A sense of nostalgia came over her, and tears began to fall.


	22. Love

"Yeah! Brah it was sooo nasty I almost-Ah! Humf!" Tamaru talked with some of his close guy friends in the class next door when the trio walked in from lunch. One look at Takusa and he went sour. The boys knew he was mad, so they left the room. Takusa finally walked with the blondes over to their seats and she started to talk to Tamaru.

"Uh, did you have a good lunch Fujisaki-Sa-"

"Drop the San, you have nothing to do with me. You no what, don't even call me anything…" Mayu and Konoha gasped at Tamaru. They couldn't believe how harsh he was to their new friend. The saw that Takusa tried to be nice, and were baffled by his actions. Takusa snapped and she blew up. She couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE I DONE TO YOU TO MAKE YOU ACT LIKE THIS TOWARDS ME!? I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" Takusa yelled at the top of her lungs. Her fists were clenched so hard you could almost see the veins in her wrists. Tamaru slammed his hands on his desk and stood up.

"YOU LEFT ME TAKUTO, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Takusa flinced and took a step back from him. Mayu finally got into this. She had had enough.

"What's your problem Tamaru!? She really hasn't done anything to you-" Mayu pushed Tamaru back a step. Konoha's mouth was covered and she couldn't move.

"Takuto left me Mayu. that's what. WITH OUT EVEN TELLING ME GOODBYE!" Tamaru almost grabbed Mayu and pushed her out of his path between him and Takusa, but he stopped himself.

"That's not true! I TOLD ALL OF YOU THAT I WAS-!" Takusa covered her mouth and the three blondes gasped in shock. Takusa had just told on herself. She just revealed that she was Takuto. "Oh- Oh-no….." Takusa covered her mouth… but it was to late.

"So your?" Tamaru started.

"…." Takusa's head dropped and silence took over her body.

"I gotta go….." Tamaru ran out of the class. Konoha finally moved and she followed him.

"Tama!" Mayu called to him, but inevitably, got no answer. Konoha's head popped back into the room.

"Mayu! Stay here with Takusa! I'll go get Tama!" Konoha disappeared into the halls and Mayu looked over to Takusa, who was beginning to cry. Mayu hugged her and Takusa began to bawl. It was a very lucky thing that know one else was in the class. Mayu thought quickly. She had to get her out fo their. She thought of the nearby park, just a block away from their school. They started to head to the front gat of the school. Mayu informed Takusa since they were both third years, they were allowed to leave campus whenever they pleased, even though they could have classes. It was just a perk for being the highest class in the school. Mayu walked them to the park and calmed Takusa down. Mayu then began to proceed to tell Takusa everything that she had forgotten. The things Kukai did not tell her.

"So what you're telling me is, when I fell off that cliff, my shirt ripped and Tamaru saw me?" Mayu simply nodded her head. Tamaru told her everything. Everything, that had happened. Mayu was his sorce of sanity and his trusted friend. He told her all his problems and worries, and she was always there to listen. He did the same with Konoha.

"Yes, he was so shocked, we heard him scream while walking towards you two, but we didn't know if it was true." Mayu bowed her head and looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry I kept this from you guys…. Your all my best friends and I lied to you three…" Mayu gripped Takusa on the bench they were sitting on. Takusa was shocked.

"Don't be… all that matters is, after a whole year, you came back….. Your still here, and Tamaru wont see who's in front of him…. That's all that matters…" Takusa hugged her back.

"I'm so- hic….So, SORRY MAYU-CHAN!" Mayu was a great crying buddy. Takusa lunged at her and began to cry very hard into her uniform. Mayu patted her head and comforted her. "I'm sorry Mayu-Chan.. Ive just held allthis in for a year so…"

"Please, don't fret Takusa… its all right. But Tamaru just needs to realize that his true love has comeback. So forget about him for now, because me and Kona-Chan are here for you no matter what!" Mayu smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Okay!" Takusa wipped hr face and smiled.

"So… I uh- really kissed him… didn't I?" Takusa's face went bright red and Mayu giggled.

"Yeah.. He called you his true love and everything. And one time,"

"Huh?" Takusa stuttered.

"Once, he called me late at night and he was crying. He felt so bad that he hurt you. He was kissing Konoha because he felt like he was empty. And that you didn't care. But he finally realized how strong you were, and that's why he instantly fell for you." "You really think so?" Takusa bounced sitting on the bench.

"I know your strong… You put up with me on the trip, so I know you are!" Mayu patted her back and laughed.

"Ha-ha thanks May- Ama-" Takusa stuttered when trying to say Mayu's name. she didn't know what to call her.

"You can call me what you used to," Mayu grabbed Takusa's hands. "We are best friends aren't we?" Mayu smiled a closed eye smile and Takusa replied,

"Yes! I guess we are!"

"By the way, Konoha feels the same way I do." Mayu let go of her hands.

"What do you mean?" Takusa questioned.

"I mean, she still considers you one of her best friends. She new the moment she saw you this year that you were still Takuto, and her feelings about your friendship with her hadn't changed. She has a sixth sense about that kind of stuff." Mayu scratched her head.

"Really?" Takusa lit up with happiness.

"Yep, so youre all good with us again!" Mayu suddenly stood up. "Buuuuuut, I guess now I need to hook you and Tama up right?"

"Uh… WAIT MAYU-CHAN!" Mayu began running back to school. Takusa followed behind like a puppy, happily smiling the tears away and remembering all the times she had with her best friends, and how they are all going to come back.

"TAMA I KNOW YOUR MAD AT HER FOR LEAVING, BUT SHE'S BACK, AND PRETTIER THAN EVER! TELL HER YOUR NOT MAD! JUST MAD AT TAKUTO! YOUR BEING SO REDICULOUS! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR REDICULE STOP HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Konoha chased Tamaru throughout the school.

"I'm not mad…" Tamaru pouted.

"Yes you are and you no it!"

"No I'm not!" he spoke louder.

"Than what is it Tama? Why on earth are you acting like this?!"

"Because I love her too much!" Tamaru stopped, and ruthlessly pounded his clenched fist into the side of the brick stoned hallway, and turned to Konoha. "I.. I love her to much, but she left me as my best friend and returned as someone I don't know… I just…"

"Tama, she loves you back, just as much as you love her." Konoha put her hand on his shoulder.

"WHAT?! How do you know?!" He turned around and grabbed her arm.

"I heard her say it to the underclassman that she hangs out with at lunch. She said,"

_The memory of that lunch day replayed in her head as she spoke._

"_Tee hee! I still love Tamaru with all my heart…But y'no, the more I'm near him, the more I grow to love him…" "Keep after him." "Huh?" "He will start to long for you even more than he did when he found out, so stay on him! You have my full support!" "Thanks Ayu!" _

"She really said that Konoha?" Tamaru let his head fall.

"Yes, she did, and she said it with compassion and with a true voice. She loves you."

"…..I gotta go…" Tamaru bolted off.

"Oh Tama, Not again!" The two walked back to the class. Konoha was realived that he led her back to class. The teacher asked where they were, and they lied. They both said their parents needed to tell them about upcoming family events. Mr. Souma didn't buy it and he let them back in. The class giggled and Mr. Souma laughed at them as well. When Tamaru was done with his work, he wrote Takusa a note. It said to meet him by the cherry blossoms by her house after Track practice was over. it was the same place that he told Takuto he was going to quit soccer for him. He signed the note as, Anonymous.

After there clubs, the girls walked home together.

"Who could have left me this note? Mayu-Chan, did you?" Takusa held the note high up in the air and studdied it.

"No, but I think I no who did!" Konoha and Mayu giggled as Takusa looked at them with a confused look. The girls walked all the way to the main crossing terminal and each walked their ways to their houses. Mayu had to walk a little more with Takusa because her road was about 50 more feet.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Konoha waved as she began to run home.

"See you tomorrow!" The other two waved in response.

"Okay, I really wish I could stay and see who this person is, but I have to baby-sit, sorry Taku-Chan!" Mayu jogged of, following with a, "Bye Taku-Chan!"

"Bye Mayu-Chan!" Takusa walked to the cherry blossoms mentioned in the note, sat on a nearby bench, and began to wait.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Takusa got off the bench and stood against a nearby wall. She was anticipating and getting anxious. She heard a familiar voice, and she whipped around to see who it was.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Takusa turned to see Tamaru, who was smiling at her softly and lovingly. Takusa got a little angry and scowled at his presence.

"What do you want?" Takusa turned her head again, but to soon. She felt a presence, but it wasn't unfamiliar; Tamaru had grabbed her and hugged her close to him. She couldn't believe it. She felt safe. Calm. And felt so happy to be in his arms. The Sakura flowers were letting go of the trees grasp, and floating the ground with ease. "Fuji-" she began.

"I'm sorry _**Tak**_, I'm so sorry…" Tears swelled up in Takusa's eyes when she heard her old nickname, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She tried to resist the hug a little but he gripped her tighter.

"No please, let me hold you for a little while longer…" She looked at his face, a gentle smile, and his soft blue-grey eyes.

"What are you-"

"Takusa Murigami, I'm deeply, and madly in love with you." Tamaru looked deep into her eyes and kissed her forehead. Takusa was so shocked.

"Oh my-". She couldn't even finish.

"I've loved you for a long time." Replays of there boy lives together played in his head. "I thought it was best friend love, but it wasn't. Ever since the cliff accident I couldn't stop my feelings from growing stronger." Takusa was crying. "I had to see you. Yeah, you had the appearance of a boy, but you always had that girly presence." Tamaru laughed a little and Takusa felt him.

"I'm sorry Tamaru… I lied to you, my best friend." Takusa hugged him back. "I thought if I kept quiet it would all be alright, but I couldn't help it… I'm so sorry…" He gently looked at her.

"Tamaru… I, I love you too."

"I'm very happy you do Baby.."

"Baby?!" She gasped.

"Yep. that's what I'm going to call you from now on… Okay?" He peered down at her. She began to realize how tall he had gotten.

"_He grew so much in just one year…" _She thought. She looked up to greet his smile and deep blue gray eyes. He couldn't help himself. The girl he loved more than anything in the world was right in front of him. He leaned his face in…


	23. Inner Turmoil! Konoha's Love Revealed!

"I'm back…" Takusa shut the door very easily and leaned back on it.

"Welcome home sweetheart, would you like some dinner?" Kotarou asked very softly.

"Don't ask a monster that dad, you know her answer!" Kukia joked as he read his favorite car magazine at the table.

"Oh, yeah, monster? Ha-ha you no it…" She walked in the living room with a smile on her face and sat down and ate the soup her dad made for dinner.

"Wow squirt, you didn't get mad! What's wrong with you!" He noticed her floaty face and smiled. "Well twerp, after you eat, take a bath, we already had one." She grabbed her spoon and replied,

"Oh-kaaaayy!" The okay was stretched out and she sounded like a loon.

In the bath, Takusa thought about what happened today at the crossing.

"_I, uh, I love you too Tamaru…"_

The confession, the words that came out of his mouth.

"_No please, let me hold you for a little while longer…" She looked at his face, a gentle smile, and his soft blue-grey eyes. "What are you-" "Takusa, I'm deeply and madly in love with you." _

**Everything…**

"_So are we?" Takusa dared herself to ask. "If you want to…" Tamaru said. "Okay then…" Takusa paused. "I LOVE YOU!" Takusa slammed into her boy-friend. "Uh…..Me too…" He blushed and then smiled._

"Wow…. This day has finally come…. Thank you god!" She slowly touched her lips then, "OH!" Then she splashed herself with the water. She was finally and truly happy.

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Hey you guys!" An auburn haired beauty sprinted onto the campus. Two blonde haired girls waved and smiled at the incoming first year and greeted her with hugs.

"Hi Ayu-Chan, where's-?" Mayu began to ask where her best friends were, along with Ayu. Ayu put one hand over her smiling mouth, and then pointed behind her with the other. Takusa and Tamaru emerged from behind the school gate wall, holding hands and smiling so happily. Konoha clenched her fist.

"Damn those two! It's only been three weeks and they are perfect. They're to sweet, to lovey-dovey, to happy; they are such, such!-"

"A cute couple!" Ayu and Mayu said simultaneously.

"Y're you guys all FREAKING HAPPY! WE NEED BOY TOYS TOO!" Konoha said with pride. She screamed towards the sky for a miracle boy to come and greet her. Mayu and Ayu couldn't contain their laughter. Konoha ignored this and braced herself for the incoming happy couple. "Shh, Shhh! Here they come!" Ayu waved her hand at the blonde girls when the lovely couple finally graced them with their presence "Hey guys!" Takusa said with a sweet smile. Mayu attacked her with hugs and Ayu as well. Konoha came up to her and grabbed her hand. The two smiled at each other. "Hey lovely ladies!" Tamaru said finally getting into the conversation.

"Well?" Takusa put her hands on Ayu's shoulders from behind and her smiled vanished.

"Oh-no! what's wrong?" Mayu said concerned.

"Tama, I'm sorry but I have to walk to class with my girls! I love you!" Takusa smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

"Uh!" Tamaru stood speechless, as if she's never done that before, and Takusa just giggled.

"C'mon girls lets go! She ran through Konoha and Mayu and put her arms around their arms, while she grabbed Ayu's hand. Tamaru watched as his girlfriend and best friends ran into the school. He smiled and said,

"My girls… Gotta love 'em!" He shook his head and began to walk to the corridor of the boys shoe room.

In class, the room was filled with chatter and awe as the students looked up to the board. On the board was a huge logo and design that read,

**Class 3-B. Bazzar Idea, Maid Café', Crafts Store, Struffed Animal House.**

Mayu and Takusa squealed.

"OMIGOSH, we would be so good at all of those wouldn't we Taku-Chan!?" Mayu gripped Takusa's hands and pulled her in close.

"Mayu-Chan, we would be the bestest, cutest, loveliest workers of all time!" Takusa bumped their forheads together. Konoha sighed and her head cocked to the side. Tamaru just laughed and watched the girls be silly. The teacher then walked into the class and walked to her desk. The teachers' name is Nadeshiko Hasegawa, the 3rd years English and History teacher. She clapped her hands and all students were silenced.

"Class, we've now been in school for about two and a half months, and you know what that means ladies!" All of the girls in the room stood up raised a hand and screamed. Even worse; Takusa and Mayu started to get them rowled up.

"Okay ladies! MAID CAFES FOR OUR BAZZAR THIS YEAR!" Takusa said with pride.

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND WE WILL BE SO HOOOOOOOOT!" Mayu stood on her chair in a warrior pose.

"YEAH!" All the girls replied. All the boys, especially Tamaru, were blushing watching the girls be bold. The teacher just sat at her desk and giggled.

"Ha-ha! That's exactly something you girls would have done!" Ayu clapped her hands and laughed due to what she had been told about the first period class. Sitting at lunch with Ayu, Konoha, Mayu and Tamaru has become a regular for Takusa.

"Yep, they acted like total doof-bags…" Tamaru stated.

"Hey! We were not!" Mayu said, Takusa then wrapped her arm around her neck.

"Your just jealous that we pretty girls are bolder than you boys, that's all!" Takusa waved her pointer finger around and Tamaru flinched.

"No-NOT TRUE!" Then, all the girls at once said,

"So true!" He just sat there and blushed while the girls laughed like hyenas'. "Hey Kona-Chan, when do we get to change into our winter uniforms, its getting kind of cold…." Mayu asked as she tightened her school sweater. Since Konoha is Student Council President, she knows about things like this months before other people do.

"I'm not allowed to say…" She stated before continuing to eat. "WHAAAAT?! BUT YOU TOLD US LAST YEAR!" Mayu stood up and pouted.

"Yeah I know, but now that I'm the President, I cant tell, sorry. Lets just say, if I ask you Captain information that you cant tell, you couldn't, so that's that." Konoha winked at her cousin.

"Fine!" Mayu dropped back to the lunch blanket and her friends all giggled. "OH!" Ayu stood up without any warning and started to run back to the first years building.

"Ayu-Chan!"

"Where are you going Misaka?" Konoha and Mayu stated.

"I forgot to do something, I'll be right back!" That day, Ayu didn't go to practice…

"Oh, I hope Ayu's okay, I should've went with her…" Takusa said, walking back to the team rooms with Tamaru and Mayu.

"Don't worry, she'll be aright…." Tamaru tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna go look for her, I think I know what's wrong…" Takusa took off quick faster than a hurry!

"Takusa!" Tamaru tried to grab her.

"Taku-Chan!" Mayu held her hand out, but she was to late. The brunette was already long gone.

"Ughhh, my girl…"

"Gotta love her though, right?" Mayu said hitting amaru in the back.

"Wha-What!?" Mayu giggled and ran ahead to catch up with Takusa.

"Tama! If you see Kona- Chan, tell her we will meet up in front of café Kingdom at seven thirty!" Mayu yelled back at her best guy friend and almost lost her balance. "Okay!" He replied loudly.

Takusa was running back home, full speed to her neighborhood, hoping she's not to late for what she feared had happened..

"_ka-Chan!" _

"Huh?" Takusa stopped her sprinting when she heard a faint voice. She turned around to see Mayu trying to catch up with her. She realized how far she was behind and began to trot to meet her half way.

"Ah! Mayu-Chan!" .

"I want, huff, to come , puff with you to see, wheeze, Ayu-Chan…" She put her hands on her knees and caught her breath.

"Uh, okay but you might get sad…"

"Huh? Why would-?" She arose from her hard breathing. "Why would I be sad?".

"Her friend is in the hospital?" The two girls looked at the hospital that was in front of them.

"Yes, her good friend she grew up with while visiting her mom during the summers is here, under constant care." Takusa said gripping her school bag.

"Oh… I never knew…" Mayu bowed her head.

"Well I just found out about two weeks ago; I'd wanted Ayu to come and hang while her mother was at work so she wouldn't be lonely, and she said she was going somewhere. Then she told me." Takusa explained to the blonde.

"Wow, strong kid…" Mayu's eyes grew bigger by the second.

"Yep! Well c'mon! Lets go chickadee!" Takusa grabbed Mayu's hand and pulled her towards the big building.

"This is what I wanted to do, come to a hospital when we could be with Kona-Chan at your house having a sleep-over…" Mayu dragged her feet and Takusa giggled slightly.

"Shut up and walk…." Mayu giggled.

"Would you like some more water Kouta?" Ayu's voice trailed through the room and made its way out to the hall where the nosy duo listened.

"Kouta?" Mayu said.

"Yeah, I guess." Takusa said trying not to be loud.

"Is it a boy or a girl Taku-Chan?" Mayu tried peering her head into the door but Takusa bopped her in the back of the head.

"I don't know, the crack is to small… all I see is Ayu, and short blonde hair.

"_I've been doing fine… Why do you worry, I don't need you here! You'll get sick Ayu!" _

"Ha! Defiantly a boy! ROOMFPH!" The girls grabbed there mouths after talking so loud.

"Kouta, you really should be easier on yourself, you need to get better so you can come back to school!" Ayu moved from in front of the boy. Takusa glanced in and saw the boys face; it was the same boy she saw Ayu run up to on the first day! And the same one she ran into!

"Oh-NO!" Takusa screamed.

"Takusa, where're you going?!" Mayu tried to grabher hand but she was to fast.

Takusa busted into the room.

"AH! TAKUSA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ayu exclaimed.

"So your name's Kouta? I like it! How're you feeling kiddo?" Takusa put her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine, and how'd you know my-"

"She heard Ayu-Chan say it through the door…." Mayu busted in….

"Wha! You guys were spying on us?" Ayu slammed her foot to the ground.

"It's fine Ayu! Really!" Kouta tried to calm the girl down.

"Grrrrrr!" Ayu took the girls hands and walked them down the hall.

"What is your problem Ayu?" Takusa said very harshly.

"I really-" Ayu paused.

"What!" Mayu said.

"I want to have alone time with him! He is very sick and his parents cant come see him, so I'm doing it for them." Ayu formed tears in her eyes.

"Oh…" Takusa stated.

"Sorry Ayu-Chan, we'll leave, we were just worried about yo-" Mayu began to reach for Ayu,

"Well don't be I'm fine!" She stormed up the hallway, not even saying good-bye. "Wow, I've never seen Ayu that mad before…" Takusa said.

"Seems to me like she's in love with that boy…." Mayu thought out loud

"Wha? How'd you tell?" Takusa jumped.

"The way she wants alone time, and the way she is taking care of him…. The way she left school early, I mean, she still had her uniform on just now! And, since his parents don't even come, she gives him a lot of attention I bet…" Mayu put all her knowledge on the subject ut for opinions.

"Yeah, your right….." Takusa accepted what she said and began to think.

"Lets do what she wanted, lets go to an ice-cream shop!" Mayu crossed her arms and got a serious look on her face.

"She didn't want that Mayu!" Takusa looked at her with a crazy look.

"Well, she wanted to be alone, so we will let her be alone at an ice-cream shop! C'mon, lets go!" Mayu grabbed her hand and began to walk out of the hospital.

"Okay! But your paying little rich girl!" Mayu heard this and sighed.

"Ugh!… fine by me!" She giggled and let takusa go and they walked to the nearby shop.

"Yeah! Mayu-Chan! It was so stinky! It looked like-" Takusa was shortly interrupted by a frantic Mayu.

"HEY LOOK THERES YOUR BOY-FRIEND!" Mayu said jumping up and down.

"WHERE? WHERE?!" Takusa bolted out of the ice cream shop to see her blonde haired man walk into her favorite store.

"Hey! Clover De Loo! That's like my favorite store! Why's Tama going in there?" Takusa licked her melting ice cream.

"Maybe he's getting you a gift!" Mayu exclaimed.

"Nah…"

"But isn't your 4 week anniversary coming up?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean…" Takusa was interrupted.

"OOOH! I JUST CANT STAND IT! YOU TWO ARE SOOOO LOVEY-DOVEY!" Mayu jumped in circles laughing.

"Ma-Mayu-Chan…."

"You wait here! I'm gonna go see whats up!" Mayu began to skip away.

"Uh wait, Mayu-ch" Before Takusa could even finish her sentence, she was off.

Ten minutes had passed and Mayu and Tamaru have not come out of the store. Then, Takusa remembered something.

"Well, I did mention I wanted a new set of bows…. Great! I didn't mean anything! I didn't want him to go buy me something!" Just then, they came out, and Tamaru was holding a cute gift-wrapped box.

"OH!" Takusa pretended not to see him, then Mayu came running over.

"So how'd it go?" She asked timidly.

"It wasn't for you, it was for his kid sister…"

"Oh! Tamako?" Takusa stated.

"That's her name? Cute!" The girls laughed and went walking back to Takusas' house for a sleepover. But they were missing the third Musketeer. So the two headed to meet Konoha at a nearby café.

"So I walked up to him and said- hey are you listening Taku-chan?" Mayu waved her hand in front of Takusas' blank face.

"Oh, my, god…." Takusa was frozen.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Mayu began snapping her fingers rapidly in her view now. Takusa raised her hand and pointed down the sidewalk.

"Wha- GASP!" They both stood speechless at the sight of Konoha. She was walking out of the café, and she gazed across the street to look at a boy. A boy which had there school's uniform on! The boy had almost shoulder length dark blonde hair, almost brown, and crystal clear blue eyes. They watched Konoha; she had a dazed look on her face; she wasn't even blinking. She watched him for at least two solid minutes. The boy finally parted ways with his friends and went around a corner, out of sight. She sighed and decided to sit at the café's outside table. Takusa froze her head…

"She's staring at that boy!" Takusa shouted.

"I- I know that guy from somewhere…." Mayu started but was quickly interrupted.

"Who cares? Lets go!"

"Kona-CHAAAAAAAAN!" The girls dashed at her like lightning.

"Oh, nice excuse! From your music class. Okay…" The two said suspiciously. "He- he is! I'm not lying!" Konoha defended herself from the bombarding questions from her two best friends.

"Okay," They then pushed her down the sidewalk.

"Then if he is introduce us!"

"You guys are ridiculous…" Konoha's head dropped.

"Yeah! It was so funny! I couldn't believe it!" Takusa said talking in her room with the girls.

"Ha-ha yeah, and can I say Taku-Chan, your room is sooo cool, I can't believe how awesome it is!" Mayu said hugging Takusa's favorite bunny pillow.

"Yeah, me neither, dad said he had to do something big to do in the middle of summer, so he sent me away-" She took a sip of her juice. "To my aunts house, and when I came back, this is what happened!" takusa said happily and proud.

"Oh my gosh, Taku, your dad is so cool, I wish my dad would be like that…" Konoha said.

"Oh yeah, your dad owns all those department stores and so does your mom right you two?" Takusa asked as the blondes smiled and nodded.

"Yep!" Mayu said. Just then, the three heard a yell from down stairs.

"_Girlls! I have tea and cookies laid out if you want them, I told your brother and his friends too!" _It was Kotarou

"DAAAAAAAADDDD!" Takusa ran out of the room like there was a fire. "Taku-Chan!" Mayu got worried for a second.

"Don't worry, she's trying to get there first." Konoha began to explain to her cousin.

"WHY?" Mayu yelled.

"Her brother and his friends… Boys, sweets? Getting the picture?" Mayu clicked.

"OH!" Mayu jumped up and ran downstairs to aide her bestfriend. Konoha giggled and thanks God for a split second for two of the greatest best friends she had ever had. She then walked downstairs to meet up with the group.

The three girls sat in Takusa's room happy and satisfied after eating all the sweets. "Your dad is such a good cook! I wish my dad could cook like yours." Mayu said.

"Hmm-Hmm!" Konoha agreed.

"Okay, Mayu and I cant take it anymore, what was the real deal with that guy?" letting her usually confident head drop.

"Yesss!"

"Um, I…. He- he's….." Konoha started.

"Yeaaah?" The girls had sly faces on and were smiling.

"His name is….. Kazune Aizawa and he isn't reall- he's not in my music class…." Konoha hid her face behind a pllow and her friends began to get silly.

"Oooohohoh!" The duo jumped on top of Konoha all happy.

"Yay! Kona-Chan now you're like me! We both have boy-toy's!" Takusa stated very happily.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Konoha said very angrily.

"Huh?" The girls got off of her and there smiles faded.

"Kona, that cant be the same Kazune from when we were kids, can it?" Mayu said very concerned.

"It is….." Konoha's face fell to the floor and didn't come up. "WhAAAAAATTTTT?" Mayu looked so mad.

"What? What am I not getting?" Takusa asked with worry.

"Taku-Chan, Kazune was Konoha's childhood friend that suddenly moved to the United States…" Mayu began.

"Mayu, don't…" Konoha looked up with tears in her eyes.

"NO! I'm going to tell her! When Konoha was ten years old, they got betrothed because of their parents, and of course, they didn't know what it meant, so they didn't care." Mayu stood up and clentched her fists. Takusa was shocked to see Mayu getting angry.

"Wait, BETROTHED!" Takusa got on her knees.

"Yep…. They always went to Shiorina hill every Sunday to play, but one day, after they both turned twelve, he confessed his love to her and she thought it was joke, so she laughed. He was serious, and she couldn't believe it." Mayu looked over to her cousin. Herface was burried deep in a pillow.

"stop….." Konoha pleaded quietly.

"NO! She went home that night, and thought about what he told her, she was in shock so bad, she didn't eat for two days. She stayed upstairs in her room. He tried to come see her, but she didn't so anything. The next day, he moved, without telling her, or anything! And now, she figured out after she lost Kazune, her liking Tamaru was her way to get back at him for leaving her. And after what happened, she figured out that she loved him all along, and you know it's true Kona. And now that he's back, you're making up the time by watching him, aren't you Kona?" Mayu screamed. Konoha's head remained burried in the pillow.

"Kona-Chan, where's the bold courageous Konoha that we know and love, your never shy around guys you like! I would know!" Mayu smiled and looked at her cousin with soft eyes.

"…Uh-huh I guess your right Taku…." Konoha revealed her face.

"Well I'm glad…." Takusa sighed.

"Huh? Why Taku?"

"Cause, you're to good of a person to be alone…" She smiled

"Thanks…." The girls gathered in a group hug.

That night Konoha laid awake on her futon, Mayu and Takusa slept silently and cuddled together next to her. She began staring at the ceiling. The memory of that day played in her mind.

"_Uh, Konoha…."_

"_Yeah Kaza?"_

"_Can I tell you something…" _

"_Of course!" _

"_What would you say, if I said I was in love with you…" _

"_Ha-Ha, nice joke Kaza, now what is it?"_

"…"

"…_Kaza?"_

"_IT'S NOT A JOKE KONOHA!"_

"_AH!"_

**Kazune grabbed her in a hug.**

"_Don't you believe me?"_

"…_.."_

"_ANSWER ME KONOHA!"_

"….I regret running away that day…..Kaza….." Mayu tossed around in her sleep, Takusa groaned…

"Kaza… I'm- im so sorry…" She started to cry, eventually, the tears crept her into a deep sleep…


	24. Life, It's Perfect

The next day on Sunday, the girls decided to hang out more, they wanted to go out so they decided to go shopping!

"Yeah! Shopping, shopping, I love to shopping!" Takusa skipped through Cutie Bow, a cute clothing and accessory store. Mayu and Konoha followed behind. "That girl doesn't even break a sweat!" Konoha said laughing a little.

"She's… Different, isn't she?" Mayu smiled and looked at Konoha. Konoha was thinking about the memory and past. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Kona, you're not thinking about him, are you?" She stood there silent.

"STOP BEING LIKE THIS!" Mayu screamed in the middle of the big store. She grabbed Konoha's face and said. "Stop doing this to yourself! He's a guy! He left you! You still think he's good enough! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Mayu let go of her cousins face and stared very harshly at her cousin.

"….I can't- I can't get over him…." Takusa was already back with them, so she said,

"I have an idea! Lets go see him!" Takusa said poping a huge hate onto Konohas head.

"WHATATATAT! WHY!?" The two screamed.

"Because, if he loved you then, he'll love you now!" Takusa said hugging Konoha from behind. Konoha threw the hat off her and began to shake.

"Taku-Chan…" Konoha said trying to look back at her brunette friend.

"Then it's settled! Lets go!" Mayu stated and grabbed her cousins hand

"Wait… WHAAAAAT?" The girls dragged Konoha out of the store. She screamed as her friends ran her throughout town.

"WHOOAAAOOOAOAOAOAHH! KONA-CHAN IS THIS REALLY HIS HOUSE!?" Mayu and Takusa stood and gasped in awe. Since the girls didn't know where he lived, they forced Konoha to tell them where he lived. Before them planted a white house. A beautiful white house that is two stories big and very large, it was guarded by a black gate.

"Yep, this is it…." Konoha said gripping her skirt.

"Okayy, but how're we supposed to get in?" Takusa asked.

"You don't, I do…" Konoha said walking towards the massive gate.

"Huh? WHY?" The other two asked.

"Cause I want to see him by myself, and I don't want you two to screw it up." She turned to her friends and smiled. I guess that was her way of saying "_thanks for being there guys_".

"Well?" Mayu said as she crossed her arms.

"Huh? What Mayu?" Konoha asked as she turned around.

"…..Ring the doorbell." Mayu said sneering.

"OH RIGHT! HA-HA-HA-HA!" You could easily see that she was nervous. "_Gulp…_ Okay, he- here I go!" Her finger slowly pulled itself closer and closer to the bell.

_**DING-DONG**_

A woman's voice came through the speaker right next to the doorbell.

"_Aizawa residence, how can I help you?" _

"Uh… Is…. Is Kazune present at this moment?" She said timidly.

"_Uh, yes, why he is, may I ask who wants to see the young master?" _The womans voice asked. Konoha flinched.

"Uh….!" Konoha froze. Nothing was coming out of her mouth. Suddenly, "Konoha Hayase!" Mayu said almost like Konoha.

"Mayu! YOU DOLT!" Konoha said kicking her cousin.

"_Excuse me_?" The womans voice asked.

"Oh, nonononononononononno! Ms.! I was talking to my cousin!" Konoha talked politely into the microphone.

"_Okay, I will see to the young masters room to ask, please wait_." "Yes ma'im."

Ten minutes have gone by and nothing came in or out of the house. Not even the lady's voice came about of the speaker.

"God, is the house really that big?" Takusa said, sitting on the ground.

"Oh hush Taku-Chan!" Konoha just laughed. Suddenly a voice arouse from the silence. The womans voice shrieked through the mic.

"_Young master! No! Please, where your manners! Oof! The young master says he wont delay coming to speak to you! Agghaggha!"_The womans voice disappeared, then the doors of the house swung open to reveal the boys face. He was screaming, running as fast as he could to the front gate.

"Konoha! KONOHA! YOU DIDN'T FORGET ME!" The gates opened right as he got close to them and he ran straight for Konoha. She was as stiff as a block of ice. She was frozen and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Kona!" The boy finally reached Konoha and gripped her instantly in a big hug. "You didn't forget…. Your didn't forget about me….. Oh thank god!" The other two were behind them about ten steps with smiles on there faces.

"Kaza, I-" Konoha started, but was inevitably interrupted.

"No please let me hold you for a while longer.…" Kazune rubbed his fingers through her hair and her body still remained frozen.

"Oh?" Just like with Takusa, Kazune said the exact words to Konoha just like Tamaru did to her.

"Awwww." She said quietly.

"Kona, I missed you…" Kazune said kissing her hair.

"I- I did too….. I missed." The tears that had built in her eyes finally began falling as she finally moved her arms around him.

"I MISSED YOU TOO KAZU!" She gripped him back. He smiled and hugged her tighter. She smiled and cried hard and the two remained embraced for a long amount of time. Takusa thought of Tamaru and she smiled. She understood how happy she was, and let her enjoy the moment.

"Ohhhh I smell a cute new couple!" Mayu whispered to Takusa.

"Not as cute as me and Tama!" Takusa said sarcastically. They laughed and watched the two.

Ten minutes of hugging and wispering, the two broke their hugging and held hands. They looked deep into each others eyes and were smiling fully. The two wanted to go spend some time talking and catching up at the nearby park. Konoha told her friends and they understood, so they decided to go back to Takusas house. It was actually abreak period for the third years since they began early year testing, so all third years got a week off. The three naturally wanted to spend time with each other. Tamaru had gone out of town for that week and Takusa only had her 3 best friends, which she was very happy about. She did miss Tamaru a lot.

_**Three weeks later.**_

"ka…. Suka…Takusa! Earth to Takusa!"

"Huh?" Takusa was snapped awake by Mayu's frantic voice.

"Wow, dazed about Tama?" Mayu giggled.

"Huh?! What!? NO!" She laughed.

"Well hey," It was twenty minutes before school started. All of the clubs had activities that morning, so the whole group was there. "Kona-Chan gave me big news!" "Really? How big Mayu-Chan?" Takusa rubbed her eyes.

"Kona-Chan said it was drastic! There's a newbie coming! She wouldn't tell me if it was a boy or a girl though…." Mayu said confused.

"Oh? Sh- He- Is the kid in our class?" Taksua hit herself on the head. They laughed.

"Yep! That's all she told me though." Mayu pouted.

"Oh really!?" Students started pouring in, then came Tamaru and Konoha.

"You two run into each other?" They said.

"Yep! Tama was right in front of the council room when I opened the door so we walked together!" Konoha said displaying her hand towards the boy.

"What about Kazune-Kun?" Mayu asked.

"He took his little sister to school today! He's coming to lunch though!" Konoha said laying her things down on her desk.

"Aoi?" Mayu stated.

"Yeah!" She Slipped right into her seat smiling. Tamaru followed shortly behind. "Isn't he just the best?" Konoha said staring into outer space, day dreaming about her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you're both just fine and dandy, the happiest couple ever…" Mayu said.

"Y'no it!" Takusa and Konoha gave each other high fives. After that little number, class started.

"Okay class, the deadline for the Bazzar has been set for next Saturday, starting at eight-thirty, got it you guys? And, I expect the winning prize for the class who does the best!" Students cheered and clapped and agreed with the statement,

"Mr. Souma is right, be up bright and ready to serve people, there's that other festival in town! So remember, I'm sure there will be lots of customers." Ms. Hasegawa said. She's the young assistant teacher to Mr. Souma, they should hook up! "Got it class?" "Yes sir!"

"And to help at the Bazzar, we will be getting this morning a brand new pair of hands!" Ms. Honda said. The class went bizarre.

"A newbie at this time of year?"

"New people again?"

"Great…" Students were talking rapidly and wondering what the new teen would be like.

Takusa and Mayu were so anxious.

"Our new student is Three-quarters Japanese, and one fourth American!" The Young woman teacher said.

"Whoa!"

"Is the kid blonde?"

"Wow!" Kids all in the room were now anxious like the duo. Mr. Souma turned his head and said,

"Come in!" The door slid open to reveal a _**very**_ handsome boy, with pitch black hair. His eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses. He shook the hair out of his face and took his glasses off toreveal cerulean blue eyes. Mayu, was speechless.

"Ah, doesn't do much for us!" Takusa and Konoha said together, they then gave each other high fives without looking at each other.

"This is Kagurazaki, Tadase Kagurazaki, he moved here from America because his mother and father got job transplants." stated.

"…" Mayu was in awe of the boy.

"Mayu-Chan!" Takusa whispered. "Mayu-Chan, you think he's cute!"

"wha? No I don't! Back off Taku-Chan!" They whispered.

"Mayu, I've seen that face many a time, that's the face you make when you like someone!" Konoha knocked on theback of her head.

"Shut up Kona-Chan, no its not!" Mayu stood up and shouted.

"Amamiya, something you want to say?" Mr. Souma asked.

"No sir…." The class laughed. Mayu sat back in her seat embarrassed

"As I was saying, he is a transfer student, so everyone try to help him out around here, okay?"

"Yes sir!" The class said.

"Now where to put you? Oh! Speaking of the devil, Karada moved to class 3-C so you can sit by the sideshow of today!" He was talking about Mayu, but she laughed about it anyway. "You may sit beside Amamiya, is that alright?"

"Yeah….," He walked to his seat, all the girls watching him as he walked down the aisle. "That's cool with me…" He smiled at Mayu then sat down. She blushed.

"It's true Ayu! You should've seen the look on her face, total crush alert!" Takusa said to Ayu at lunch. Kazune joined the lunch group everyday.

"Kazune, I know that look, don't say anything smart…" Mayu said

"Oh believe me, I'm not…." He smirked.

"Lay off you guys, she has a crush on the new boy, so what?" Tamaru butted in.

"Thank you Tama, you understand me!" Mayu looked over to him with tear filled eyes. It was so funny, everyone began laughing at Mayu's over exaggeration.

"Speaking of the new boy…" The group looked over to see the new boy walking by himself around the courtyard. He didn't notice the group.

"Mayu-Chan, go offer to eat with him, you know you want to!" Ayu said.

"I…. No!" Mayu crossed her arms in detest.

"Just go!" The group said.

"I'll go with you to talk to him, that cool?" Takusa said.

"O-okay…." The two got up and gracefully walked over to the boy. He was sitting on a bench under a group of cherry blossom tree's.

"Now just be yourself, okay?" Takusa encouraged her friend.

"Okay….." They finally got to the new boy, he was reading a magazine.

"Can I help you- OH! You're the girl in my class! Something up?" He asked. "My friend here wanted to know if you wanted company while you ate! Up for it?" Takusa nugged Mayu over towarsd him. Mayu's face blushed very rapidly.

"What? A pretty girl like you, sit with a guy like me? Your kidding?!" The black haired boy was shocked. Mayu was even more so. She couldn't believe he just called her pretty She thought he was the hottest boy she'd ever seen. And for him to call her pretty? Made it all worth while.

"I just thought, you'd like someone to talk to, that's all…" She looked at the ground, her face red. He noticed this and smiled.

"….Sure, you can sit with me, I don't mind!" He smiled at her, and patted to the seat next to him. She smiled and then humbly took the seat offering. Takusa then walked back to her blanket with the others. She sat snuggly next to her boyfriend and smiled over at Mayu.

"She seems very happy…" Ayu said.

"Yeah…. Oh! By the way, how's Kouta doing?" Konoha asked.

"He's doing better! The doctors allowed him to go home and be watched by his parents but-" Ayu paused momentarily.

"You're the one-" Konoha started.

"Yep! And I'm happy to be!" Konoha and Ayu chatted. The group was clueless about it except Takusa, who had told Konoha along with the other 2 girls.

"Anyway…. Don't you think she looks more happy with this guy; Even more happier than when she liked Takuto?" Konoha stated. Tamaru nodded along with Takusa.

"Huh? Who's Takuto?" Kazune asked. The group laughed.

"He's an old friend of Takusa, Tamaru, me and Mayu." Konoha said.

"Oh…." After about ten more minutes, the lunch bell rang, and the group went back to the buildings. Konoha gave Kazune a kiss on the cheek, and Tamaru and Takusa held hands all the way back to class. They never ran into Mayu and Tadase until they got back to class.

"So how was lunch Mayu-Chan?" Takusa asked Mayu with a smile. Mayu just smiled and held her hands on her face.

"He's so down to earth, he love animals, gets straight A's and he thinks I'm nice and cute…. What a guy…." She smiled and talked to herself.

"Oh god, she's out of it….." Tamaru said monurvouring his head to the side so he could see Mayu.

"Yep…. Mayu, Mayu-Chan!" She was gone in her own little world until soccer practice that same day practice.

"Lets go Tama, practice!" Mayu said trotting in place in the hall, shouting to Tamaru.

"I'll meet you there!" Tamaru waved at her.

"Alright! I'm going to get Ayu-Chan!" She disappeared into the ahll way. "Okay!" Tamaru replied.

"Bye baby, ill see you after practice okay?" Tamaru pulled Takusa in close and kissed her forehead. "Alright hun. Be careful my love!" Takusa smiled at him and snuggled into his strong chest. The duo were very romantic with each other and couldn't stand being away from each other. They wanted a little love time before their practices.

"Ugh, you two get a room…." a voice spoke.

"You're one to talk Kazune-Kun!" Takusa said to Kazune as he walked in the room. He came to get Konoha.

"Hi my love!" Konoha ran up to him and practically jumped into his arms.

"Hey sweetie, ready for the meeting?" Kazune replied while holding her waist.

"Yes!" He got into the student council just to be near Konoha.

"Lets go, see you guys after practice!" Konoha walked hand in hand out of the classroom with Kazune and waved goodbye.

"Kay!" Takusa said.

"Okay team, that's the line up, now for the last ten minutes,"

"Well run to cool off, a slow jog around the track, lets go!" Mayu and Tamaru spoke to their teams about the lineup for the upcoming games. The teams got into specified lines and started to jog towards the track, leading the groups were Mayu and Tamaru in the front.

"Good work today, y'no, even though you have a huge crush on the new boy, that didn't even affect you at practice today!" Tamaru said to Mayu as they lead the teams around the track.

"Number one, soccer comes before anything, including boys, and I don't have crush on Kagurazaki-San, I just… Admire him that's all…" Mayu blushed and looked in another direction.

"That's some admiring then, Ha-ha-ha!" Tamaru said to Mayu as they ran.

"Shut up!" Her voice echoed to the other track, where Takusa and her team finished practice.

"up, up, up ,up!" Mayu's echo covered the field. Takusa heard this and began to giggle.

"Mayu, Mayu, Mayu…." Takusa shook her head and smiled.


End file.
